Sublimes Olhos Verdes
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Harry descobre mais sobre si mesmo enfrentando seus próprios demônios enquanto aprende a ganhar o amor do Mestre de Poções. SnapeHarry Slash UPDATE!
1. Respirando Novamente

**Nome Original:** Green Eyes Sublimes

**Autor:** Spirit

**Tradutor:** Amanda Saitou

**Betagem:** Nicolle Snape

* * *

**Olhos Verdes Sublimes**

**Capítulo 1 - Respirando novamente**

No princípio foi tão sutil que Severus ficou em dúvida se estava apenas imaginando.

Afinal, era Harry Potter, e poderia-se imaginar que alguma forma de tristeza emanasse do garoto de 16 anos. Toda sua vida girara em torno de dor e tristeza. Além disso, isso não havia incomodado ele nos cinco anos anteriores em Hogwarts. Ele parecera feliz durante esse tempo. Talvez Severus estivesse apenas imaginando, mas algumas vezes ele não tinha tanta certeza.

Agora ele tinha certeza.

Havia uma intensa melancolia que se assentava sobre o garoto. Até mais do que isso, Severus sabia. Ele vinha observando Potter já há algum tempo, e não importava quão sutil isso parecia no meio do burburinho geral de Hogwarts, três semanas era muito tempo para alguém permanecer tão triste.

Potter raramente sorria e, quando o fazia, o sorriso nunca chegava ao verde intenso de seus olhos. Parecia que agora ele só sorria para apaziguar a preocupação alheia. E raramente comia alguma coisa. Aquilo era importante porque Potter sempre havia sido como qualquer outro adolescente na proximidade de comida, e agora ele não agia mais assim. Quando ele comia, fazia-o vagarosamente, já que agora ele brincava com a comida, aturdido. Era quase como se ele não conseguisse engolir, ou como se a comida estivesse sendo bloqueada por alguma coisa em sua garganta.

Quando não estava muito triste, Potter estava com muita raiva. Ele e Malfoy haviam tido sua briga habitual no início do ano no Expresso de Hogwarts e oito dias mais tarde, indo em direção ao Salão Principal, encontrara um Potter bastante furioso tentando derrubar Malfoy no chão. Claro que havia dado para Potter detenção com McGonagall e deduzido cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória de uma vez só.

Uma semana depois e Potter estava novamente metido em outra briga.

Dessa vez a briga aconteceu no próprio Salão Principal e ele assistira até o fim, quando Potter, Weasley, Malfoy e Zabini tiveram que ser fisicamente separados. Malfoy e Zabini fizeram suas usuais provocações e Potter simplesmente tinha caído. Weasley, na sua pressa de proteger Potter, tinha apenas se juntado à briga, não totalmente sem intenção. Pontos foram novamente deduzidos e uma semana de detenção foi dada a cada um.

Não havia muito que Severus pudesse ter feito mesmo se tivesse tentado. Cem pontos da Grifinória no espaço de uma semana por causa de duas brigas fora demais, especialmente para Potter. O garoto não fizera nada além de causar perturbação em Hogwarts desde que chegara, porém antes ele havia tido mais juízo e se contivera melhor.

Definitivamente, algo estava errado com Potter.

Severus fora falar com Albus em particular sobre o assunto. Ele ainda tinha uma reputação a manter, mas ele sabia o quanto Albus amava o garoto. Não faria sentido perder o garoto de ouro para algo como psicose maníaco-depressiva, e se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele não se sacrificava tanto pela causa para acabar vendo a criança estúpida definhar diante de si. Ele duvidava que alguém no mundo bruxo o perdoasse se ele deixasse isso acontecer. Ele não estava muito ansioso em testar a paciência deles.

"Claro que ele está um pouco deprimido, Severus, ele acabou de perder seu padrinho. O que você esperava?" Dumbledore lhe respondera.

Snape assentiu. Seus olhos negros eram profundos e impenetráveis. Quaisquer pensamentos privados que tivesse eram mantidos... privados, o que para Dumbledore provara ser um grande negócio. Severus não perdia seu tempo se preocupando com coisas e estudantes insignificantes.

"Eu sei que ele tem passado por muita coisa nestes cinco anos. Sei que acabou de perder o padrinho. Sei que todo mundo se entristece com a perda de alguém em sua vida, mas eu aprendi muito sobre esse garoto durante o último ano, porque foi o que você nos pediu para fazer. Não vou permitir que o pirralho ache que pode enganar o mundo bruxo. Só Deus sabe o porquê de terem que dizer para o garoto o quanto ele é importante. Isso subiu àquela cabeça estúpida, mas já vi esse tipo de comportamento antes. Percebi logo no princípio. Só queria lhe apontar a direção na qual vejo isso indo." Severus Snape retrucou raivosamente. "Eu estaria amaldiçoado se fosse o responsável por não ficar de olho no garoto estúpido. Fiz a minha parte, agora você faça a sua."

Foi a vez de Dumbledore balançar a cabeça. "Você está vendo coisas demais aí, Severus, eu realmente acho que Harry está apenas sentindo-se triste" ele suspirou. "Mas eu confio em você, Severus, e confio no seu julgamento. Se você realmente acha que Harry está com problemas ou que precisa de auxílio, então tudo o que posso fazer é deixar que decida o que fazer. Eu já interferi demais na vida dele. Duvido que ele fosse gostar da minha intervenção direta."

Severus se levantou tão rapidamente que a cadeira na qual estava sentado caiu no chão.

"Como você pode ficar tão cego pelo amor que sente por essa criança?" perguntou com raiva. "Ele não precisa de mim, ele precisa que você o salve! Não é em mim que ele confia!"

Dumbledore fitou-o calmamente e apenas seus olhos mostravam a sua agitação interior. "Eu acho que você não percebe, Severus, mas eu duvido que Harry confie mais em mim agora do que ele confia em você. Seria mais provável que eu atingisse uma parede, mais do que você, em se tratando de Harry. Ele vai ficar bem, mas se não estiver, você será bem vindo para ajudá-lo."

Severus Snape deixou a sala de Dumbledore mais irado do que nunca. Ele voltara a observar Potter, e quanto mais ele via, mais furioso ele ficava. Potter estava sendo difícil e como sempre escolhia os piores momentos. Ele era a maldição da existência de Severus. Mesmo agora quando ele trabalhava para proteger o garoto, não entendia nada sobre ele. Exceto o que ele tinha certeza agora. Harry Potter estava sofrendo de turbulência emocional e, se ele não o ajudasse logo, o garoto teria um colapso mental ou físico, o que certamente não era o tipo de notícia que alguém fosse querer ter que anunciar para o mundo.

Severus não queria ter de ajudar o pirralho. Ele não queria se tornar um confidente de Harry Potter, como sabia que teria que se tornar. Vendo Potter lançar um olhar mortal através do Salão Principal em direção a Malfoy, sua expressão logo mudou para a de um profundo conflito interno quando voltara a atenção para sua refeição. Snape franziu a testa tão ferozmente quanto pôde.

Harry podia sentir olhos o observando.

Os olhos sempre perpassavam ele. Todas as suas ações eram sempre anotadas, fossem por olhos odiosos ou por olhos veneradores. Ele odiava isso, e desejava poder lhes dizer para irem para o inferno e deixá-lo em paz.

Eles sempre estavam o observando; o mundo todo. Eles esperavam tanto do Garoto-que-Sobrevivera. Harry queria gritar perante a estupidez de um mundo que colocava toda a confiança sobre ele. Ele queria gritar perante a sua incapacidade dele no papel de herói que eles haviam lhe dado.

Por que? Por que ele? Por que tudo sempre acontecia com ele? O que ele tinha feito? Se ele tivesse feito algo, seria ele capaz de desfazer esse algo em troca de sua sanidade?

Ele estava perdendo sua sanidade lentamente, e sabia disso.

Ele estava desmoronando diante dos olhos de todos e ninguém parecia perceber. Era como gritar a plenos pulmões para o mundo e todos apenas sorrirem e acenarem enquanto passam.

Ser notado e invisível. Como ele podia ser opostos de si mesmo? Como todo mundo conseguia olhar através dele todos os dias sem se perder no seu desespero interior?

Harry não sabia mais quanto tempo ele agüentaria.

"Harry? Aonde você vai? Vai perder a sobremesa?", disse Hermione, quando ele se levantou para sair.

Ele lhe deu o que esperava ser um sorriso convincente. "Tudo bem. Eu não estou com tanta fome hoje. Além disso, há uma coisa que preciso fazer antes de ir para a cama. Estou cansado mesmo, então acho que eu devo fazer isso agora."

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e Harry sorriu novamente. Assim que ele deixou a mesa da Grifinória, porém, o sorriso se foi. Na pressa ele não percebera os olhos negros que o observavam da mesa dos professores. E se tivesse percebido, já havia esquecido.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Ei, Mione, aonde o Harry foi?", Ron perguntou, quando viu Harry atravessando o salão.

Hermione deu de ombros. "Ele disse que tinha algo a fazer. Disse que estava cansado e queria fazer alguma coisa antes de dormir, ou algo parecido."

"Cansado? Nossa, são só sete horas! O que ele andou fazendo para ficar cansado tão cedo?", Ron perguntou consternado.

Ele havia visto Harry apenas durante as aulas, desde que haviam voltado, e agora que estavam no sexto ano, eles não podiam mais conversar tanto na aula. Ele e Harry tinham recebido detenção de Snape durante a semana e aquilo tinha limitado ainda mais o tempo que se viam. Agora que seu castigo tinha acabado, ele esperava passar a noite conversando com seus melhores amigos. A notícia de que Harry tinha outras coisas em mente era desapontadora.

Vendo a expressão de Ron, Hermione sorriu.

"O que é tão estranho sobre ele estar cansado, Ron?", ela perguntou ainda espantada. "Ele teve duas semanas seguidas de detenção desde que voltou. Já que hoje é finalmente a primeira noite em que ele está livre novamente, provavelmente está tentando recuperar todo o sono que perdeu."

Ron deu de ombros e assentiu. Hermione estava certa, claro, ainda assim era realmente estranho que Harry não tivesse tentado passar algum tempo com eles pelo menos para saber das novidades.

**xxxxxxxx**

Harry não podia respirar e sua mão tremia novamente.

Ele estava inclinado sobre uma das pias no banheiro feminino abandonado que ele e seus amigos tinham usado no segundo ano para fazer a Poção Polissuco. Entretanto, não era uma poção que estava fazendo Harry lutar para respirar agora.

Erguendo sua cabeça ele olhou seu reflexo no espelho mágico e esperou pelas lágrimas que nublavam sua visão.

Ele as sentiu escorregar por suas bochechas e apertou seus olhos, mas as lágrimas continuavam caindo. Ele estava arfando tão alto que parecia que sua alma estava sendo tirada do seu corpo. Em sua mente, muitas imagens se sucediam umas às outras.

Toda a dor que ele havia causado.

Todas as mortes.

Todas as pessoas que haviam morrido por ele.

Ele não as tinha salvo. Ele não podia salvá-las, não podia salvar ninguém.

Elas estavam bloqueando sua garganta, enevoando seus pensamentos e ele não conseguia respirar. Ele não podia respirar, exceto quando arfava pelo ar ao seu redor, que não lhe era suficiente. Parecia que nunca seria o suficiente para preencher o vazio dentro dele.

Ele não conseguia respirar e precisava de alguma coisa para bloquear a dor em seu interior.

Com olhos abatidos ele estendeu a mão até atrás da pia e pegou a lâmina que tinha conjurado. Com a outra mão ele enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos, mesmo que elas continuassem caindo. Ele ergueu sua mão diante de seus olhos e fitou o líquido transparente que cintilava nela, se perguntando porque o líquido não era vermelho.

Se sua alma se sentia tão destruída. Se ele se sentia como se estivesse sendo partido em dois por dentro, então ele deveria estar sangrando.

Suas lágrimas deveriam ser sangue.

Não eram, e as lágrimas não paravam a dor. As arfadas que ele dava enquanto tentava sugar o ar para dentro de sua alma não paravam a dor. Ele conhecia apenas uma maneira de equilibrar a dor dentro de si. Ele enrolou a manga esquerda de sua veste até o ombro, e ergueu a lâmina em sua mão. Na parte interna de seu braço havia várias linhas finas marcando cicatrizes feitas anteriormente. Normalmente elas seriam invisíveis, mas não naquele momento.

Ainda chorando, ainda arfando, ainda em profunda agonia, ele pressionou a lâmina afiada na pele, e bem vagarosamente a enfiou. Ele assistiu o sangue começar a fluir.

Então as lágrimas cessaram e as arfadas pararam, e a dor começou a diminuir, ele podia respirar novamente.

Ele podia respirar novamente e não havia nenhuma dor.

Assim que sua respiração se normalizou, ele largou a lâmina no chão e usou sua varinha para se livrar dela. Virou seus olhos para o ferimento em seu antebraço. Havia muito sangue. Sempre havia muito sangue, mas estava tudo bem porque com aquilo era fácil de lidar.

Usando novamente sua varinha e um feitiço que ele havia aprendido com esse propósito, ele fechou a ferida. Ainda ficaria avermelhado e vivo, mas ele havia contido o sangramento. Ainda doeria por mais um tempo, mas isso também não tinha problema, isso significava que não precisaria voltar a fazer isso por pelo menos duas semanas. Seria seu lembrete quando a dor intensa aumentasse novamente.

Ele abriu a torneira para limpar o sangue de seu braço. Ele tinha aprendido há muito tempo que feitiços de limpeza e ferimentos recentes não combinavam muito. O feitiço poderia reabrir a ferida e ele não precisava disso. Ele ia limpar a ferida quando ouviu um som atrás dele, e virou-se rapidamente.

A Murta-que-Geme estava lá, parada, com lágrimas translúcidas em seus grandes olhos tristes.

"O que você fez, Harry Potter?", ela perguntou, com sua intensa voz fantasmagórica. "Aquilo foi ruim. Você não pode fazer aquilo, mesmo que esteja triste."

"Vai embora, Murta", Harry disse suavemente, enquanto começou a lavar seu braço.

A Murta-que-Geme arfou ruidosamente. Normalmente Harry era bastante educado com ela, mas isso era ruim. Primeiro ela tinha visto ele se mutilar, e então ele a magoou.

Alguma coisa estava errada com Harry Potter.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Onde está Potter?".

Hermione e Ron foram abordados fora do Salão Principal logo que terminaram o jantar. Fazia uma hora que Harry os havia deixado na mesa da Grifinória, e agora, ao virarem e encararem os olhos insensíveis de seu professor de Poções, eles se perguntaram se Harry não estava em mais uma detenção.

"Ele foi fazer alguma coisa há mais ou menos uma hora atrás", Hermione respondeu, já que Ron parecia que, caso abrisse sua boca naquela hora, nada muito educado sairia dela. "Não sei o que era, professor, mas então ele disse que estava cansado e que provavelmente iria para a cama logo depois."

"Sei", seu professor respondeu, e quando ele não disse mais nada, Hermione entendeu que já havia terminado com eles.

Ron achou que era a oportunidade perfeita para falar. "Ele não pegou mais nenhuma detenção, professor. Ele não fez nada de errado, então não pense que pode lhe dar outra detenção. Ele tem passado por muita coisa sem o senhor atrás dele. Eu pensei que o senhor ao menos entendesse isso um pouco."

Se o professor não estava franzindo a testa antes, ele certamente estava franzindo agora, quando seus olhos ficaram ainda mais negros ao estreitarem-se.

"O que eu quero com Potter é da minha conta, Sr. Weasley; entretanto, vou informá-lo que preciso saber onde ele está para o próprio bem dele", Snape falou suavemente.

Antes que precisasse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele avistou Harry, que vinha de um canto e se dirigia à Torre da Grifinória.

"Se vocês dois me derem licença", ele disse para Ron e Hermione, que ainda estavam lá. Sem se virar enquanto se afastava, ele falou. "A propósito, Sr. Weasley, dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Não vou tolerar seu abuso. Fique grato por não lhe dar outra detenção."

Ron não disse nada, mas Hermione imediatamente tapou a boca dele para que continuasse calado. Com os vinte pontos que ele havia acabara de perder, e os cinco que perdera anteriormente, ela não tinha muita certeza se os grifinórios não fariam um teste para ver se os três conseguiriam correr mais rápido do que o tempo que os grifinórios levariam para azará-los, caso perdessem mais pontos.

Além disso, Snape não tentaria ferir Harry agora, não é? Afinal, ele trabalhava para a Ordem. Ela duvidava que Dumbledore aceitaria bem se o professor tentasse qualquer coisa, então isso significava que Harry estava seguro, certo?

Enquanto levava Ron embora, ela tentou não se lembrar o quanto o professor de Poções detestava a ela e a seus amigos.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Potter, eu preciso falar com você!"

Todos os outros estudantes no corredor rapidamente encontraram algum lugar para fugir ao ouvirem a voz do professor atrás deles. Ainda assim, aquele a quem ele se dirigia parecia ignorar o chamado.

"Potter!", ele disse novamente, um pouco mais alto, mas decidido a não ter que gritar de uma forma não civilizada.

Novamente Harry continuou andando. Percebendo isso, Severus acelerou o passo e logo estava atrás do garoto, alcançando-o e pegando-o pelo braço.

Ele não estava preparado para o grito de dor que Harry deu por causa do contato.

Virando-se imediatamente para encarar seu professor, Harry tentou entender o que estava acontecendo por detrás dos cismados olhos negros. Entretanto, eles estavam vazios, destituídos de qualquer emoção ou pensamento.

Severus largou o braço que ele estava segurando apertado e rapidamente examinou seus dedos.

Interiormente Harry se amaldiçoou sem parar.

Estúpido! Estúpido! Com ele podia ser tão estúpido? Ele tinha se esquecido de colocar o feitiço de ocultamento em seu braço para esconder o ferimento ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ele e as outras cicatrizes. A Murta-que-Geme havia distraído ele e para se livrar dela ele havia limpado o braço e saído. Ele não ouviu Snape o chamando porque ele andava perdido... em tudo! Ele não percebera que alguém poderia pegar seu braço para chamar sua atenção.

Agora ele sabia que estava encrencado porque embora sua veste fosse preta e cobrisse seu braço muito bem, quando o professor tinha pegado nele ele sentira o feitiço se desfazer.

Mesmo de onde ele estava ele podia ver que os dedos do professor estavam cobertos de sangue.

"Sr. Potter, poderia me seguir? Nós precisamos conversar", Severus disse ao finalmente desviar seus olhos do sangue em suas mãos e rapidamente escondeu as duas mãos no bolso de sua veste.

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Desanimado, Harry baixou a cabeça e meneou-a.

A uma certa distância deles, Hermione, Ron e quase todos os estudantes no corredor olhavam-nos ir embora, se perguntando que tipo de confronto acabara de ocorrer entre os dois.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Essa é mais um fic do nosso grupo feita especialmente para vocês amantes de HP/SS. Essa fic vem recheiada de muita angustia, como só apenas as melhores são!

Esperamos que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto nós.

Esperamos nosso "pagamento", hein?

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	2. Um Acordo de Trabalho

**Nome Original:** Green Eyes Sublimes

**Autor:** Spirit

**Tradutor:** Aniannka

**Betagem:** Arwen Mione

* * *

**Capítulo 02 - Um acordo de trabalho**

Severus caminhou pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção as masmorras com uma carranca em sua face e raiva irradiando de seus olhos. Era muito cedo para ele fazer este caminho. Ele não tinha nem planejado como lidaria com o problema do Potter e agora parece que o garoto tinha outro problema com o qual ele teria que lidar.

Ele sabia exatamente o que Potter era capaz de fazer.

Ele tinha conhecimento do momento que ele tinha visto o sangue, mas o tinha tomado de surpresa. Ele amaldiçoou-se por esse deslize agora porque ele não deveria estar surpreso. Quantas vezes ele tinha visto os mesmos sintomas nos estudantes Slytherins durante os anos? Quantas vezes tiveram as outras cabeças para lidar com esse assunto em suas casas?

Ele não deveria estar surpreso, mas ele estava porque era Harry Potter e não algum outro estudante desta vez. Ele não tinha previsto que a bravura pudesse ir tão longe.

"Potter, este é o meu quarto".

Ele parou repentinamente antes de uma porta olhando estranhamente e o Gryffindor o seguindo quase morto de alívio. Eles podiam praticamente estar andando em círculos pela quantidade de giros e voltas que o professor de poções tomou. No final Harry começou a se perguntar se esta era a mesma rota que todos os Slytherins pegavam não importa quando eles tivessem que ir para seus quartos. Os quartos para todos os professores das casas não eram parte das salas comunais, mas estavam localizados perto delas. Ele não tinha estado dentro do da professora McGonagall, mas todos os Gryffindors sabiam onde era. Ele presumia que era a mesma coisa para Snape e os Slytherins.

"Potter", Snape disse novamente e sem uma palavra Harry reforçou sua atenção na porta.

Era difícil porque estava sentindo seu braço entorpecido então, mas ele tinha que admitir que essa era uma das portas mais fascinantes de Hogwarts que ele já tinha visto. Parecia com qualquer outra porta com dobradiças e maçaneta. Exceto que a maçaneta estava exatamente no oposto do lugar em que se esperaria que estivesse.Estava no lugar das dobradiças onde nem pensariam, não havia dúvidas, que a porta estava firmemente fechada.

Harry assistiu Severus bater levemente na maçaneta com sua mão e murmurar um estranho feitiço, antes de virar-se para olhá-lo.

"Bata três vezes então vire a maçaneta", Severus o instruiu.

Harry queria perguntar sobre o porque e o que de tudo isso, mas em vez disso ele fez o que ele tinha dito. Assim que ele virou a maçaneta começou a deslizar ao longo da porta como se estivesse deslizando no ar. Então, fixando-se no lugar que originalmente esperava-se que estivesse, ele a abriu como qualquer outra porta faria.

"Todos os Slytherins sabem como fazer isso?" Harry perguntou impressionado.

Corando atrás dele, Harry quase não ouviu quando Severus respondeu, "Não".

Ao entrar, a porta se fechou atrás deles. Eles estavam esperando um quarto que estivesse limpo e, no entanto era muito diferente estar nele. Ao longo das paredes havia prateleiras. Algumas estavam cobertas de fileiras e fileiras de livros e o resto guardava frascos e garrafas de poções. No centro estava uma longa mesa cheia de pergaminhos e penas e outros equipamentos de escrever. O chão estava coberto por um carpete de cor creme. Para a direita do quarto estavam três outras portas.

"Este é o meu escritório pessoal. Aquela porta leva ao meu quarto, aquela para a minha sala de preparar poções e a outra para o banheiro", Severus apontou-as.

Em réplica, Harry perguntou, "Porque eu estou aqui professor?".

"Tire suas vestes escolares Potter, eu já volto", Severus disse, caminhando para a sua sala de poções sem responder a pergunta de Harry. "Não. Toque. Em nada".

Quando ele retornou Harry ainda estava esperando no centro da sala com seu uniforme no mesmo lugar. Severus tinha esperado por isso, então sem uma palavra ele segurou a poção que ele tinha preparado para Harry.

"Beba isso", ele comandou.

"O que é isso?" Harry olhou furioso. Ele não iria beber nada vindo daquele homem a sua frente, porque ele sabia exatamente o quanto Snape sempre quis a oportunidade de envenená-lo.

Snape o olhou como se ele realmente quisesse responder com algo cruel, mas em vez disso ele se acalmou por tempo suficiente para replicar a suspeita adolescente.

"Irá parar a dor em seu braço e parar o sangramento por tempo suficiente para eu examinar a ferida".

Harry o encarou com uma voz determinada, quando ele falou estava muito desafiante. "Não há nada para examinar professor. Eu estava com pressa para chegar na torre Gryffindor e eu passei muito perto de uma das armaduras".

"Potter não comece a insultar a minha inteligência", Severus o repreendeu. "Seu uniforme não mostra sinais de ter sido rasgado e se você ainda pretende consertar isso, o sangue é originalmente da região interna do seu braço. Eu duvido ainda que a mais ambiciosa armadura poderia fazer isso se você estivesse de fato com pressa como você diz. Agora beba a poção e deixe-me ver seu braço antes que você sangre até a morte no meu carpete!".

Severus estendeu a mão transversalmente para pegar o braço de Harry, mas Harry entrou em pânico.

"Não!" Ele gritou confuso indo para trás em sua pressa de escapar. Em vez disso ele colidiu com a mesa atrás dele.

"Potter", Severus o chamou enquanto dava um passo adiante.

Harry deslizou para o chão, pernas encostadas em seu peito, ele envolveu seus braços em torno de si e começou a balançar-se pra frente e pra trás. Lágrimas começaram a descer silenciosas por sua face, mas ele nada fez para detê-las. Parado em frente a ele, Severus tomou fôlego antes de aproximar-se do angustiado adolescente.

"Potter, eu não vou machucar você", ele disse tão igualmente quanto pode. "Eu não vou punir você ou ficar com raiva pelo que você fez. Eu somente quero ver o ferimento e parar o sangramento. Eu estou aqui para ajudar você então me desculpe se eu me recuso a permitir que você sangre até a morte".

Harry não falou ou se mexeu, mas ele começou a gemer baixinho então o choro silencioso estava quebrado.

Severus parou em frente a ele, mas os olhos de Harry colados no chão. Seu balançar e gemidos ficando constantes.

"Potter", Severus tentou novamente. "Eu tenho que curar seu ferimento. Pode ser feito por mim ou pela Pomfrey e eu tenho certeza que você não quer que eu o leve ao hospital voando por causa disso".

O balançar e o gemido continuavam.

"Eu deixarei a cicatriz lá se você quiser", Severus continuou suavemente. "Eu sei que é importante pra você as ter. Eu só preciso parar o sangramento e fechar a ferida".

Harry inspirou. As lágrimas finalmente pararam de correr e ele parou de balançar-se. Então lentamente ele estendeu seu braço.

Severus lhe deu a poção. "Você tem que tomar isso primeiro".

Harry bebeu a poção e imediatamente a vertigem pela perda de sangue tinha ido embora. A sensação de latejar de seu braço e dedos também diminuiu. Severus lentamente removeu o sangue ensopado da manga da veste de Harry e estava finalmente hábil a ver o ferimento. Depois da inspeção ele percebeu que não era tão fundo quanto todo o sangue perdido fez parecer. Exceto, pela outra cicatriz no braço, Severus pode ver que Harry tinha se cortado mais profundamente tempos atrás.

Ele puxou um pequeno frasco de cor azul do seu bolso e derramou um pouco no fresco ferimento e olhou de forma milagrosa o fechar e diminuir até estar como a outra linha das linhas brancas da cicatriz que marcaram a pele de outra maneira perfeita de Harry.

"Onde está a do seu padrinho?" Severus perguntou ainda gentilmente quando ele terminou.

Harry rapidamente retraiu seu braço. Seus olhos em evidente suspeita.

"Eu só quero ver se está cicatrizando corretamente. Eu não farei nada se você não quiser que eu faça". Severus explicou. "Além disso, eu não gosto da cura trouxa. Demora muito e nunca cura corretamente".

Harry acenou entendendo. A questão de como Severus sabia que ele tinha se cortado por seu padrinho, queimou em seus lábios para perguntar, mas em vez disso ele retorquiu gentilmente "Está na minha perna".

Com um rápido aceno de sua mão e mais alguns feitiços ditos, Severus removeu a atadura da calça de Harry que cobriu seu joelho e coxa.

O machucado era certamente mais profundo do que o feito recentemente e Severus supôs que deveria ter ao menos dois meses e ainda estava muito vermelho e olhando muito frágil.

"Você pode curar se você quiser", Harry disse quebrando o silêncio em que eles tinham caído. "Só... eu quero que fique como os outros três".

Severus acenou e passou o creme no mal curado ferimento. Imediatamente perdeu sua cor avermelhada e começou outra cicatriz na perna de Harry. Estas cicatrizes não eram somente linhas brancas finas apesar. Eram definitivamente mais óbvias. Como Harry tinha a intenção de que fossem.

Enquanto Severus magicamente fixava suas calças de volta Harry olhava para o homem com uma pergunta não dita em seus olhos.

"É uma poção que eu criei para este exato propósito Potter", Severus respondeu quando se levantou. "Então não, você não vai achar em nenhum outro lugar, nem mesmo no Beco diagonal. Somente alguns tipos de indivíduos especiais desejam ter cicatrizes quando curam seu ferimento".

"Oh", foi tudo que Harry disse enquanto ele também se levantava e preparava-se para ir. "Eu tenho que ir".

"Tudo bem", Severus disse. Seus olhos retornando a serem ilegíveis e ele permanecia de lado para permitir que Harry tivesse acesso à porta. "Mas se você quiser falar sobre isso ou se você precisar de qualquer ajuda então você pode vir e me ver, Potter. Você sabe como abrir a porta e eu estou aqui a maior parte do tempo".

Sem responder Harry caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Ainda de costas para seu professor de poções ele finalmente replicou calmamente, "Sem ofensas professor Snape, mas você provavelmente seria a última pessoa com quem eu falaria".

Então ele saiu e fechou a porta firmemente atrás de si. Severus observou ele sair sem uma palavra.

Aquilo era o mais civilizado que ele alguma vez seria com Potter ou mesmo algum dos outros estudantes e ele soube que não seria a última. Potter voltaria ele sabia e Dumbledore esperava que ele o ajudasse. Isso significava que esperavam que fosse tolerável com o 'garoto de ouro' do mundo mágico. Ele realmente esperou que nesse evento Potter pudesse ao menos tentar ser tolerável de outra forma, ele desconfiava, ele acabaria matando o garoto ele mesmo.

Pela presença dessas outras cicatrizes no braço de Harry, e ele presumiu mais no outro braço também, Severus percebeu que talvez Harry Potter fosse diferente do que ele sempre pensou que ele fosse. Não seria uma injustiça se ele levasse uma vida de ouro cheia de felicidade. Requeria muita dor presa internamente para promover a idéia de trazer dor para a superfície intencionalmente.

Severus deveria saber, ele tinha estado ensinando em Hogwarts por um tempo e ele tinha muita experiência com este problema.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry, posso ter uma palavra com você, por favor?".

Harry tentou não gemer enquanto virava-se. Esse dia nunca acabaria? Ele estava novamente indo em direção a torre de Gryffindor quando o diretor aproximou-se dele e agora parecia que ele não poderia cair na cama tão cedo quanto ele esperava.

'_Bem, ao menos os corredores estão vazios'._

Dumbledore olhou para ele com piedade. Ele estranhamente entendeu tudo o que ele viu nos olhos de Harry e silenciosamente jurou não fazer desta uma de suas características conversas longas e frívolas.

"Ele só está tentando ajudá-lo Harry. Você deveria falar com ele. Ele entende mais do que você pensa que ele entende".

Harry balançou sua cabeça, sabendo exatamente quem era o 'ele'. "Não. Não ele não entende diretor. Esse é o Snape, lembra? A única ajuda que ele quer dar é o lugar onde eu devo acabar morto nos pés de Voldemort".

Dumbledore sorriu um pouco pela ousada opinião e pela pequena falta de formalidade no discurso de Harry. Talvez Harry não odiasse totalmente o diretor então. Talvez pudesse mesmo te-lo perdoado pelo ano passado. Somente desta vez Dumpbledore decidiu não corrigir Harry pelo fato de que Snape ainda era seu professor e deveria ser tratado como tal.

"Ah, mas ele só ajudou você não ajudou?" Dumbledore perguntou, ainda com o pequeno sorriso.

Os olhos de Harry estreitaram-se. "Bem, eu tenho certeza de que enquanto nós falamos, ele provavelmente deve estar escrevendo em seu Grande Livro do Mal que este foi um dos grandes enganos que ele cometeu na vida. A direita de como deixar o Lado Negro".

"Harry", a vos de Dumbledore avisou e Harry lhe deu um olhar defensivo.

"Ele me odeia diretor", ele apontou pra si. "Ele pensa que eu sou um pouco mimado, o centro das atenções, amado desnecessariamente pelo mundo e beijado pelos deuses. E de preferência eu não tenho nada a ver com ele, eu suspeito. Eu aposto que ele pensa que deve isso a você ou pior ao meu pai!".

Dumbledore riu. Era provavelmente exatamente o que Severus pensaria. "Talvez seja verdade sobre ele Harry, mas eu tenho certeza que você pensa algumas coisas nada boas sobre ele também".

Harry corou um pouco. Mas então, Dumbledore não tinha lhe feito a pergunta, porque era de conhecimento geral em Hogwarts que Harry e Severus não eram as pessoas mais agradáveis quando estavam em companhia um do outro.

"Ensine ele Harry", Albus disse gentilmente. "Conte a ele sobre sua vida e veja como ele responde. Eu suspeito que ele estará realmente disposto a escutar depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje à noite. E você irá escutá-lo porque se há qualquer coisa sobre dor e trevas, Professor Snape sabe. Talvez você irá aprender algo sobre ele também".

Harry acenou para mostrar que ele iria considerar. Era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer no momento. Este estava sendo um longo e cansativo dia e ele estava começando a desenvolver uma séria dor de cabeça. Até pior, sem contar a Murta que geme, duas pessoas tinham descoberto o seu segredo hoje. Uma, ele deveria de preferência não saber nada, mas revelar o essencial da sua vida, e a outra ele precisava saber onde encontrar sobre isso cedo ou tarde. Não havia nada em Hogwarts que Dumbledore não soubesse. Harry deveria se lembrar disso.

"Bom eu estarei desligado então. Eu fugi dos sopros de menta hoje então eu terei que ver para mudar minha senha. Não pode continuar sendo algo que eu não tenho em minha posse agora pode?" Dumbledore disse com sorriso forçadamente enorme e um piscar de olhos. No olhar divertido que Harry teve, Albus lutou contra o impulso de puxar o adolescente em um abraço de esmagar ossos.

Ele não pensou, Harry tinha dezesseis agora então ele duvidou que ele iria apreciar, se todos, fossem abraçados no meio dos corredores pelo diretor e um homem velho como ele.

Quando deixaram a companhia um do outro ambos se sentiram um pouco melhor, seus pensamentos mais fáceis.

**xxxxxxx**

Tão cedo quanto pode Harry finalmente entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória, seus dois melhores amigos o bombardearam com perguntas. Todos os outros já tinham ido pra cama já que a sala estava vazia, mas Harry não se sentiu como permitindo mais pessoas em sua vida secreta hoje à noite, então, com algumas vagas respostas que satisfizeram Rony e minaram o interesse de Hermione, ele manipulou a conversa com eles em vez de permitir o contrário.

"Boa noite Harry", Hermione disse a ele suavemente antes dela puxá-lo para um abraço muito apertado.

Harry a abraçou frouxamente no início então muito devagar verdadeiramente com força. Ele se perguntou o quanto ela compreendeu e se ela sabia que existia qualquer coisa para entender em tudo. Hermione era sempre perceptiva, e por mais que ele apreciasse a amizade de Rony, era em ocasiões como essa em que ele verdadeiramente apreciava ter uma mulher como outra melhor amiga.

"Mione, deixa ele ir", Rony parecia estar vermelho pelos dois, Harry e ele mesmo enquanto falava. "Nós não temos mais onze anos você sabe. Você não pode mais simplesmente lançar-se em nós".

Dando a Harry um pequeno sorriso quando ela o liberou, ela virou-se para Rony com os olhos chamejando. "Bem se você não quer que eu o abrace mais Ronald Weasley, então está tudo bem. Harry não se importa e eu também não, então farei como eu quero e, vou abraçá-lo o quanto eu quiser".

Ela virou-se e começou a ir embora, mas então de repente parou e adiantou-se para encará-los novamente.

"Para falar a verdade, eu queria abraçar você, então o fiz!" Ela declarou, então continuou a subir as escadas que levavam ao dormitório das garotas.

"Tudo bem!" Rony gritou um pouco atrasado, mas ele ainda estava corado quando ele focou sua atenção em Harry novamente. "Garotas. Eu não imagino quando iremos entendê-las".

Enquanto Harry subia as escadas para seu quarto, ele imaginou que era melhor não apontar que Hermione era a única fêmea que Rony parecia julgar tão mais difícil de entender.

Meia hora depois Harry estava deitado em sua cama tentando forçar-se a dormir, a voz de Rony o chamou fora de sua própria cama no escuro quarto.

"Você tem certeza que Severus não tentou te enfeitiçar ou fazer você tomar outra detenção Harry?".

Harry sorriu consigo. "Sim Rony eu tenho certeza. Não era nada realmente importante, somente perguntou se eu tinha absoluta certeza se eu queria ficar em poções no sexto e sétimo ano".

"Sim ele perguntaria isso! Eu espero que você tenha dito a ele que infelizmente para ele nós três certamente ficaríamos lá. Nós passamos depois de tudo, pensei que os céus soubessem como nós obtemos sucesso!" Rony disse tão apaixonadamente e tão sussurrado quanto era permitido.

Harry deu uma curta risada para mostrar seu esperado divertimento, mas uns minutos depois Rony sussurrou novamente.

"Você tem certeza disso Harry? Ele podia te dar uma detenção e não te contar e quando você não aparecesse lhe dá outra, após outra... -".

Aquilo foi o mais longe que conseguiu ir em seu discurso porque da escuridão do quarto Dean repreendeu, "Que diabos, Rony, ele disse que tem certeza! Deixa ele ou discutam isso de manhã!".

Para ajudar Simas adicionou, "Certo. Além disso, ele não conseguiria ir longe com isso Rony. Harry não o deixaria".

Rony deu um alto, "Ha!" E Neville roncou em seu sono, mas antes disso não havia som. Todos tinham caído no sono. Todos, menos Harry, que ficou acordado pensando. Sobre seus amigos e suas expectativas deles… e sobre Snape.

A primeira pessoa a oferecer ajuda emocional ao Garoto-que-sobreviveu.

**xxxxxx**

Quando as batidas soaram na porta, Severus olhou para o pergaminho que ele estivera corrigindo. Ele checou o horário com um feitiço. Eram 2:00am na névoa de luz verde, o que queria dizer que ao menos uma regra estava sendo quebrada.

Três batidas, uma pausa então a porta estava aberta cautelosamente e Harry estava entrando na sala.

Severus lhe deu um olhar desprovido de qualquer interesse então retornou para corrigir os pergaminhos novamente. Ele ouviu a porta ser fechada, mas esse foi o único som enquanto Harry permaneceu parado e encarando o homem sentado a mesa no centro da sala.

"Quantos outros estudantes sabem como fazer aquilo?" Harry finalmente perguntou.

"Somente você Sr. Potter", Severus respondeu sem olhar para cima.

"Então o feitiço que você colocou na maçaneta da porta era para permitir que eu usá-la?".

"Muito bem Sr. Potter".

Houve uma pausa, então "Porque eu preciso bater? Você tem que fazer isso também?".

Novamente, os olhos de Severus permaneceram no que ele estava corrigindo. "Você bate na sua própria porta em casa Potter?".

"Não".

"Você bate na dos seus parentes?".

"Não".

Nessa hora Severus olhou para cima. Harry estava ocupado encarando o chão.

"Eu suponho que você quis dizer se eu bato na porta das outras pessoas se eu precisar conversar com elas ou alguma coisa? Bem, se essa é a pergunta então, sim". Harry olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos do outro homem. "Mas eu nunca bateria na minha própria porta, professor. Eu, de preferência, gosto dos meus dias com a menor quantia de broncas quanto for possível".

Severus acenou e então retornou ao seu trabalho. "Bem, Potter, as portas de Hogwarts são muito particulares como eu tenho certeza que você já percebeu até agora. A porta espera que você bata se você não é um residente permanente. Se você não bater irá presumir que você é muito rude. Acredite em mim Potter, então não há nada pior do que uma porta desprezando você".

Harry riu genuinamente perante a imagem e apesar de Severus não fazer nada para mostrar, o Mestre de Poções considerou isso sua segunda boa ação do ano.

Ele fez tudo para restaurar um dos seus mais prezados pergaminhos e transfigurar em uma poltrona na frente da sua mesa. No forro do encosto, o emblema Snape tinha sido transferido em um grande modelo no outro lado do veludo preto. Harry sorriu timidamente enquanto se aproximava da mesa e estirava-se na poltrona, sua cabeça em um encosto para o braço e seus pés no outro.

"Conte-me sobre seus parentes Potter", Severus disse enquanto ele mergulhava sua pena no tinteiro perto da sua mão. "Porque eles xingam você por simplesmente bater na porta?".

"Bem tudo certo, mas só se você me chamar de Harry. Me chamar de Potter me lembra muito as aulas de poções..." Harry deixou a sentença suspensa, sabendo que Snape sabia exatamente o que ele quis dizer.

"Tudo bem, você também pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome, mas somente se você me der sua palavra, de que você entendeu, de que se você me chamar de Severus em qualquer lugar fora desta sala eu transformarei você em um minuto num vidro na minha mesa por um dia".

Harry rolou seus olhos, mas enquanto ele encarava o teto sua mente corria para onde começava sua história.

"Minha tia e tio são provavelmente o mais desagradável par de trouxas que você alguma vez conheceu e seu filho Duda, só pode ser descrito como um hipopótamo andando em duas pernas. Acredite em mim, mesmo que seja um insulto ao pobre hipopótamo, na minha opinião...!".

* * *

Nota Do grupo:

Desculpem a demora, mas tivemos alguns problemas. Mas agora como vocês podem ver as fics estão sendo atualizadasm tenham calma que todas serão, especialmente Luz Embaixo Dagua que vem pela semana, ok?

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Tachel Black, Bela-Chan, Srta. Kinomoto, Kirina Malfoy, Dark Wolf 03, Sury, Carolina Gonçalves, Drika, xmaripottermalfoyx, Veleth, Paty Black, Kikis, Elis, Shinny, Polarres, Ia-Chan, Cris Snape, Gabi Potter-Malfoy, Mikage-sama** (esperamos que sua amiga esteja bem!), **Lunna, Dana Malfoy** (dizer palavrões não vai fazer com que a fic ser atualizada mais rápido, então, por favor, sem xingamentos!) e **msmdhr**.

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	3. Olhando se no espelho

**Nome Original:** Green Eyes Sublimes

**Autor:** Spirit

**Tradutor:** Annianka

**Betagem:** Ilía-chan

* * *

**Nota: Esse texto tem algumas expressões que podem incomodar algumas pessoas. **

**Capítulo. 3 – olhando-se no espelho**

Se Harry soubesse que seu dia — do inicio ao fim — seria progressivamente pior, teria certamente se lembrado de permanecer onde estava, na cama, quando acordara naquela manhã. Desde que havia ido horrivelmente mal na prova de adivinhação de seus OWLS, não havia maneira dele conseguir ver seu futuro.

Não que ele fosse arriscar. Harry tinha o suficiente sobre o que pensar do futuro, sem o erro de realmente fazer um esforço para resolvê-lo. Com a sua sorte, ele provavelmente acabaria vendo a si mesmo e seus momentos finais antes de começar a destruir o Lord das Trevas.

"Sr. Potter o que você está fazendo? Por favor concentre-se na tarefa que está executando".

"Desculpe, Professora", Harry disse enquanto a Professora McGonagall caminhava perto dele em sua trajetória de inspecionar Neville.

De qualquer forma, eram quinze minutos a mais antes dele poder ordenar sua mente o suficiente para lembrar o feitiço que duplicaria e transfiguraria o pedaço de corda na sua mesa em um rato e um esquilo. Não levou muito tempo para notar que ele tinha completado erroneamente os animais na sua mesa, porque ele tinha certeza que a professora tinha mencionado 'predador e presa'. De alguma forma ele não pensava que esquilos eram predadores de ratos.

"Pelos deuses, Harry, o que você fez?" Hermione exaltou-se ao seu lado, "As palavras do feitiço para realizar o que você acabou de fazer são totalmente diferentes do que McGonagall nos ensinou!".

Harry a afastou, por um lado porque McGonagall estava por perto e ele precisava concertar o erro; por outro em favor de sua própria sanidade.

Pelo tempo que a professora tomou para chegar a sua mesa novamente, Harry tinha transfigurado um rato e uma cobra. Seu trabalho, entretanto, havia ficado pior. Sua cobra se recusou a pegar seu rato e este era o único modo de realmente transfigurar eles novamente no original pedaço de corda sem ficar um animal extra.

"O que você quer dizer com não quer?" Harry literalmente sibilou na língua das cobras para ela num tom baixo.

"Eu não estou com fome, senhor bruxo", foi a réplica da sua cobra marrom e preta.

Harry quis bater nela e perguntou-se se alguém se importaria. "Eu não estou pedindo pra você devorá-lo! Você só vai ter que dar uma pequena mordida e a fonte de vida dele se juntará a sua. Então eu poderei transfigurar você em um pedaço de corda novamente".

A cobra pareceu enraivecer-se um pouco com aquilo. O rato, naquele meio tempo, havia se enrolado em uma bola como se esperando seu final.

A cobra lentamente sacudiu sua cabeça, "Eu não acho que gosto da idéia de voltar a ser uma corda novamente. Além do mais, ele não se parece com uma boa refeição e eu não estou com fome".

Depois que isso foi dito, a cobra voltou sua atenção para Harry e o rato que ainda se enrolava. Harry sibilou alto e foi só fazendo isso que ele percebeu que todos os olhos estavam nele como sempre. A professora McGonagall deu um olhar estranho por estas sem palavras e tentada a rir ao mesmo tempo. Talvez porque deve ter lhe ocorrido que Harry tinha transfigurado a cobra e que os dois iriam querer conversar.

Harry preencheu os espaços em branco pra ela e todos os outros, "ele se recusa a comer o rato".

Se houvesse alguma vez um momento para McGonagall gaguejar seria este. Enquanto ela indicou meramente, "mas ele não precisa comer o rato, Sr Potter. Ele simplesmente tem que dar uma mordida".

Harry balançou sua cabeça, "Ele não está com fome e ele realmente não gosta da idéia de voltar a ser uma corda tampouco".

Toda a classe tentava desesperadamente não rir. Até um ponto em que eles não podiam se segurar por mais tempo e a sala irrompeu em um grande riso. No meio da baderna, com um pequeno sorriso, um rápido feitiço e um movimento de sua mão, a professora de transfiguração ajudou Harry com a dificuldade de seu experimento.

"Isso foi ótimo, Harry!" Rony disse, quando a classe começou a dispersar uns minutos depois, com poucos dando risadas e alguns ainda rindo abertamente. Rony tinha lágrimas ainda brilhando em sua bochecha e ele violentamente limpou-as.

"Eu fico feliz por se divertido hoje, Rony", Harry disse, tendo sido a única pessoa que não riu de maneira nenhuma.

'_Bem, ao menos Neville teve um intervalo hoje'_, ele pensou enquanto observava seu colega de quarto deixar a sala, com um grande riso forçado em seu rosto e casuais sinais de gargalhada escapando em seus lábios.

x-x-x-

"Sr. Potter, você poderia por favor parar de fazer isso".

Nessa hora, o pedido foi feito na aula de Feitiços, e o professor Flitwick transformou-se num interessante tom de vermelho, como se para provar que mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, ainda era muito para ele repreender Harry Potter em aula. Claro, professor Flitwick dificilmente repreendia qualquer um em feitiços, então Harry tomou isso como um meio de dizer que ele estava de fato, sendo indisciplinado.

"Desculpe, professor", ele disse serenamente.

Ele vinha rabiscando em seu pergaminho enquanto o professor ensinava, mas havia ficado entediado e tinha simplesmente transferidos os rabiscos de seu pergaminho para as costas de sua mão. O problema era que Harry tinha enfeitiçado os desenhos para moverem-se em sua pele e isso tinha chamado a atenção de Rony. Com os movimentos engraçados que os rabiscos estavam fazendo, Rony não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que tinha escapado. Claro quando o professor voltou sua atenção para eles, foram os desenhos se movendo o que ele notou primeiro.

Embora impressionado com as habilidades de Harry em executar um feitiço tão difícil, ele não apreciou a falta de atenção.

Então lá estava Harry, sentado na aula de feitiços tendo se transformado também em um tom de vermelho, completamente embaraçado por ser pego fazendo algo não apenas trivial, mas infantil como aquilo. Se ele estava sendo repreendido pelo calmo professor, esperava que fosse algo enorme, como uma briga ou algo parecido.

Não só isso, ele poderia jurar que toda classe tinha seus olhos nele e provavelmente estavam se perguntando o que tinha acontecido consigo.

Bem, ele não olhou pra cima para ver se eles estavam de fato, fitando-o.

x-x-x

"Potter, você está tentando competir com o Longbottom hoje? Por favor, preste atenção, ou então eu vou deixar você tomar a poção que você está criando no final da aula", o professor Snape alertou, enquanto caminhava pelo caldeirão de Harry pela quinta vez no período.

'_Se você parasse com a maldita espionagem, então talvez eu poderia fazer a coisa certa, porra!'_

Harry não expressou sua opinião. Em vez disso, ele deu uma olhada rápida para o professor de poções para ver se havia qualquer coisa remotamente conectada ao o homem que ele conversou por duas noites antes, mas não havia nada. Não havia nada além de fria indiferença nos olhos negros. Não havia nada lá. A pessoa que retornou o olhar de Harry era exatamente a que ele sempre se lembrou, em nada parecido com o que Harry pensou que ele fosse.

'_Foi mentira. Tudo foi mentira.'_ Harry percebeu.

Se esse dia tinha sido horrível antes, certamente parecia ter ficado pior. Harry suspirou e tentou se acalmar enquanto olhava o professor andar para outra vítima, mas o suspiro não surtiu efeito. De fato, pareceu somente fazer tudo ficar pior. Desde que sua mente, ficou claro o pensamento da mudança em Snape, caiu em outro desespero. Como, por exemplo, ele tinha sido um caso tão impossível que Snape simplesmente desistiu. Ele se perguntou se era ético no mundo bruxo afiançar alguém apenas se precisar de ajuda.

"Potter!"

Harry pulou com o grito, sem saber que ingredientes ele tinha adicionado em sua poção por último, mas sabendo que ele devia ser certamente o errado, se sua poção tinha naquele estágio uma luz verde em vez de amarela. Antes que o professor pudesse gritar sobre o erro de Harry, Hermione casualmente inclinou-se sobre sua própria poção e adicionou algo na de Harry. A poção é claro imediatamente tornou-se da cor certa.

"Dez pontos da Grifinória, por Granger administrar uma poção que não é a sua", Snape reclamou a ela. Hermione nem piscou. "E mais dez pontos da Grifinória pela desatenção de Potter em uma poção tão potente quanto à Cura-Tudo. Por favor, mova seu caldeirão e seus efeitos para longe de Granger e dos outros estudantes. Eu não quero você machucando ninguém, além de você mesmo".

Dez minutos depois Harry parou, fora da vista dos outros estudantes, todos estavam virados de costas para ele e não ousavam olhar para trás. Harry mexeu sua poção no sentido horário e esperou que esta fosse a direção certa, porque ele tinha o asqueroso pressentimento de que Snape manteria sua promessa no final da aula fazendo Harry ingerir a poção. Mesmo que de qualquer forma a poção fosse para vítimas de guerra, e necessitasse ser rápida e com vasto poder de cura, Harry sabia que não influenciaria o professor de poções se ele estivesse falando sério.

'_Estúpido! Mas que inferno! isso foi idiota! Merlin, você acharia que eu aprendi a lição nessa classe com esse homem depois de cinco anos. Droga! Como eu pude acreditar que ele me trataria diferente, ou será que eu mereço ser tratado de qualquer forma diferente? Porque eu?Porque as coisas nunca acontecem do jeito que eu quero quando eu me esforço tanto? Merlin, eu tento tanto..._

Harry continuava se repreendendo mentalmente até ter desenvolvido uma conversa entre seu subconsciente, sua raiva, e Snape. Quanto mais ele pensava mais ele podia sentir a angústia penetrando o seu corpo. Tornou-se tão forte que uma parte dele queria atirar os ingredientes na sua mesa através da sala, mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, ele lutou contra a raiva com desamparo e no final a angústia venceu. Sua mão começou a tremer e ele lutou contra as lágrimas no canto dos olhos, convencido de que não havia jeito naquele transtorno começar a chorar como uma criança no meio da aula poções.

"Potter", Snape estava atrás dele mais uma vez e embora as palavras fossem mais suaves ele ignorou os dois, o homem e a voz.

Ele não pode ignorar a mão que lentamente se fechou sobre a sua enquanto ele segurava a garrafa com o sangue de cobra. Imediatamente sua mão parou de tremer, mas não totalmente. Ele tinha certeza de que Severus podia sentir os tremores debaixo de seus dedos.

Harry virou parcamente para olhar o homem que passou a última hora e meia reduzindo pontos da Grifinória em seu nome, e que agora estava começando a agir de um jeito estranho como fora das masmorras no meio da noite. Os olhos de Severus tornaram-se gentis, seus traços um pouco mais suaves conforme ele olhava dentro dos olhos de esmeralda do Garoto-que-sobreviveu. Por alguns minutos ele estava permitido a ver dentro da alma atormentada e então se foi, substituída por uma pequena carranca e estreitos olhos.

"Desculpe professor", Harry disse, apesar de nenhum dos dois saber porque ele estava pedindo desculpas.

"Venha e converse comigo esta a noite", Severus disse, mas Harry balançou a cabeça e gentilmente retirou sua mão da dele.

"Não. Eu preferiria não…".

Quando Snape caminhou afastando-se para frente da turma, Harry rapidamente adicionou o ingrediente no caldeirão e então substituiu a garrafa. Todo o tempo desejando parar de tremer.

Todo o tempo, ele se forçou a lutar contra a dor dentro dele.

x-x-x

Perto da hora dos estudantes sentarem para jantar, Harry recuou para dentro de si. Nem a travessura de Malfoy pelo salão até a mesa da Sonserina pode arrancar uma resposta dele. Rony, que sequer notou a si, compensou o falatório por ambos enquanto papeava sobre Snape e Malfoy e o que esperava fazer com eles quando tivesse a oportunidade. Hermione notou, não tanto o silêncio, mas pouca comida que Harry parecia estar consumindo.

"Harry, você está bem?".

'_Não, eu não estou bem. Não estou. Tudo dentro de mim sente-se tão dormente, Hermione. Eu não consigo ver através das trevas, nublando o meu interior e eu não consigo sentir nada além de um vazio. Eu preciso sentir algo. Qualquer coisa. Eu não sei mais… '._

"Sim, eu estou bem".

"Então porque você não está comendo?".

"Eu estou. Só não estou com muita fome".

Hermione olhou-o como se para discernir a verdade da sua expressão, mas ele não estava mais olhando para ela. Sua atenção estava focada nos milhos e feijões em seu prato. Seu garfo os golpeava quase cruelmente, mas ao final a mão nunca estava levantada para levar a comida à boca.

"Harry você disse isso ontem e anteontem", ela disse em um estrondoso sussurro o mesmo que eles estavam usando anteriormente.

O barulho na mesa tinha aumentado enquanto Rony tinha mudado sua atenção para Simas e Dino que tinham aumentado um feijão e um grão de milho, lhes dando pernas e estavam assistindo os dois dançarem. Toda a mesa estava rindo e comentando o fato dos dois, o milho e o feijão, serem "_homens"_ e ambos quererem conduzir a valsa.

Harry balançou a cabeça, para ambos, Hermione e a dança da comida como se para clarear a mente de todos os pensamentos. "Bem, é a verdade. Eu não sei. Eu só não estou com fome, não é o mundo".

Ele corou e rapidamente levantou, não dando a Hermione tempo para responder ou até para ver a sua reação.

"Ei, Harry! Onde você está indo?", Rony chamou quando ele notou que seu melhor amigo estava indo embora, mas Harry simplesmente continuou caminhando. "Porque ele continua fazendo isso Hermione? Ele está sempre com pressa para ir embora do jantar".

"Eu não sei Rony", Hermione disse pensativa.

Harry não esperou para ouvir se ela se levantou com uma desculpa ou não.

x-x-x

_Querido professor Dumbledore,_

_Eu simplesmente acordei de um horrível pesadelo e minha cicatriz dói terrivelmente. Eu não sei se você ainda quer ser informado dessas coisas desde que Voldemort sabe sobre minha conexão e pode entrar na minha mente agora. Era sobre Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte torturando uma família trouxa. Eu não sei onde eles estão, mas eles provavelmente não estão em nenhum lugar perto daqui. De qualquer forma, esse foi o meu sonho. Provavelmente não é nada. Pode ser apenas um sonho e eu pensei que fosse uma visão, talvez minha cicatriz não esteja realmente doendo como eu penso, mas aí está. Só avisando você caso você ainda queira saber essas coisas._

_Harry._

Harry pulou da sua cama, completamente vestido e tentou não gemer enquanto ele fazia seu caminho até a porta do seu dormitório. Como sempre, seus óculos não estavam parando no seu nariz, enquanto ele lentamente tentava fazer não escorregar e cair enquanto ele descia até a sala comunal. Uma das suas mãos segurava o bilhete para o diretor, a outra estava entre seus óculos e seu rosto. Cobrindo seu olho esquerdo e sua cicatriz como meio de aliviar a pulsante dor que ele já experimentara.

Ele tinha mentido no bilhete para Dumbledore é claro. Não havia jeito de ele estar imaginando dor tão cega. Ele queria desesperadamente sentir algo enquanto ele estava sentado no jantar com Hermione e os grifinórios antes, mas como se fosse através de uma torta ironia não era essa a dor que ele tinha em mente.

Dor da sua cicatriz só o faria sentir um vazio ainda pior interiormente.

Finalmente removendo sua mão do seu rosto, ele agarrou um pouco de pó de flu da sacola onde ele guardou em seu bolso e, com um pequeno obrigado ao professor Flitwickpor ensinar isso na primeira aula quando eles voltaram, ele enviou pela rede de flu a nota para o escritório do Dumbledore.

Sentando em uma cadeira perto do fogo, de olhos fechados e as duas mãos sobre o rosto, ele esperou e esperou até finalmente a dor em sua cabeça diminuir até parar.

"_Tempus_", ele sussurrou com um gesto da sua varinha e uma fina linha em névoa vermelha saiu de sua varinha para formar o horário no ar.

Era 1:30am.

Harry lutou com a urgência de saltar do seu lugar e correr pelos corredores para a única pessoa que ele tinha certeza de estar acordada àquela hora.

Bem, ele tinha certeza que Severus o jogaria para fora de seu quarto se ousasse entrar.

x-x-x

Severus tinha voltado através via flu do escritório de Dumbledore e havia sentado justamente para corrigir mais pergaminhos quando ele ouviu as batidas na porta.

Ele não teve que ver o horário para saber que ainda não eram duas da manhã, afinal havia acabado de verificar quando Dumbledore tinha requisitado sua presença lá em cima. Ele estava surpreso com as batidas. Ele tivera tanta certeza que Harry não iria visitá-lo novamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Harry perguntou assim que ele fechou a porta.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha levemente. Não importava o como a pergunta tivesse soado ele podia notar o olhar tempestuoso nos olhos verdes do jovem.

'_Talvez descarregar a raiva irá fazer um bem a ele'_ Severus suavemente jogou em silencioso feitiço antes de responder a questão.

"Eu estou corrigindo pergaminhos Sr. Potter".

"Eu posso ajudar?" Novamente, as palavras eram calmas, mas os olhos de Harry tinham se estreitado como se ele estivesse testando o homem a sua frente.

Severus energicamente pegou a isca e respondeu da maneira mais fria que pode, "Potter, você se esqueceu que é um desastre em poções? Não ouso deixar você se envolver com qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com o assunto, ultimamente você sempre instiga uma confusão. Aluno do sexto ano de poções você não é".

Bem isso era tudo que Harry estava esperando ouvir. "Você… Eu sabia! Você não podia esperar pra livrar-se de mim! Por que você me ofereceu ajuda se você não queria? Merlin, eu não posso acreditar que eu me iludi pensando que você iria me tratar um pouco melhor do que antes. Era só uma mentira, não é!".

Harry girou nos calcanhares e prosseguiu tempestuosamente para fora, mas a voz de Severus o parou.

"Você espera que eu o trate com algum tipo de bondade Potter, quando você vem me dizendo o quanto você odeia ser posto em um pedestal? Eu não o tratei diferente de qualquer estudante. Eu posso tê-lo feito no passado, mas eu já decidi não fazê-lo mais. Esta manhã, entretanto, você estava fazendo besteira! Eu não podia deixar você explodir minha masmorra podia?".

Exceto pela ênfase que ele pôs em 'besteiras' Severus respondeu calmamente como em qualquer outra conversa que tiveram duas noites antes. Harry hesitou na sua decisão por alguns segundos antes ele virou para trás para encarar o professor de poções. Severus já tinha voltado a corrigir.

"Não me chame de Potter. Eu disse isso antes e você concordou em não fazê-lo".

Severus olhou-o e silenciosamente acenou concordando.

"De qualquer forma, onde está minha poltrona? Você na está escrevendo nela, está?".

Com um movimento de sua varinha para a direita da sala, a poltrona apareceu de repente perto das prateleiras alinhadas com livros. Outro movimento e um "_Accio_ poltrona" de Severus, e a poltrona tomou sua posição original em frente à mesa. Harry sentou-se no meio e simplesmente o encarou. Severus fingiu estar distraído para as penetrantes e observadoras esmeraldas.

"Por que você tem que ser tão mau na aula? Vinte pontos da Grifinória! Além do mais, Hermione só estava tentando prevenir sua masmorra de explodir, você sabe".

Severus olhou para ele, então lentamente desviou seus olhos para seu trabalho. "Você tem seus assuntos e eu tenho os meus. Eu estou muito familiarizado em ter diferentes facetas da minha personalidade para mostrar em lugares e tempos específicos. Eu ainda não aprendi a me comprometer. Comprometendo na aérea de trabalho que poderia ter me matado".

Harry tomou isso como a única desculpa que ele teria então ele voltou a encará-lo, um pouco mais pensativo dessa vez.

Severus suspirou tão baixo que Harry mal ouviu. Então Severus transfigurou outra cadeira perto da sua mesa de uma pena quebrada em sua gaveta Com um pouco de mistura, o mestre de poções arrumou finalmente uma pilha de pergaminhos, um tinteiro e uma pena do lado da mesa na frente da a cadeira transfigurada. Ele deu a Harry um olhar impaciente quando terminou.

Sorrindo levemente Harry, se levantou e sentou na nova cadeira, então deu uma olhada nos pergaminhos. Primeiros anos, mas então ao menos era melhor do que nada. Ele sabia o que fazer no primeiro ano de poções. Ele provavelmente estaria hábil para entender o sexto ano de poções também, mas Harry já tinha se decidido que hoje tinha sido um dia especialmente ruim.

"Como está sua cicatriz? Dumbledore me mostrou o bilhete que você escreveu. Eu não teria dispensado a visão tão rapidamente", Severus quebrou o silêncio de qualquer forma como sempre, seus olhos e dedos dançando pelo pergaminho enquanto ele estava corrigindo.

Harry deu de ombros. "Minha cicatriz parou de doer épocas atrás e eu realmente duvido que a visão fosse real. Eu acho que ele só estava tentando me assustar".

_Você será o próximo Harry Potter. Ninguém escapa da minha fúria..._

Harry estremeceu de nojo antes de continuar, "Ele estava bravo e eu tenho a impressão de que ele estava tentando me distrair. Não sei do que. Quem sabe como uma mente maligna funciona?".

Severus concordou e pareceu perdido em pensamentos por alguns minutos antes de retornar ao seu trabalho. No silêncio que se seguiu, nenhum deles falou novamente.

Internamente, Harry sentiu que um pouco do vazio o sufocando que deslizava o levando e da dor recuando enquanto ele se ocupava tentando decifrar quem era o estudante cujo pergaminho ele estava corrigindo sobre a poção Mata-cão. Parecia que ele tinha lido sobre isso no livro de Lockhart.

Severus olhou de relance enquanto Harry lutou para dar um sorriso forçado ao se virar e ele se recusou terminantemente a se permitir sorrir orgulhosamente das pequenas melhoras de Harry mostradas em momentos pequenos tais como estes.

Ele realmente deveria começar a gritar com Harry um pouco mais, muito mais freqüentemente percebeu.

* * *

**Nota Do grupo:**

Os problemas ainda persistem ... estamos com falta de tradutores. No entanto, ainda que lentamente, estamos atualizando as fics. Pedimos um pouco mais de paciência. E boa leitura!

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Bela-Chan, Lilibeth, Arween Granger, Kikis, DarkAngelAngst, xmaripottermalfoyx, mione03, Mikage-sama, Srta. Kinomoto, Lyra Belaxqua**.

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	4. Casa de Pedra e Vidro

**Nome Original:** Green Eyes Sublimes

**Autor:** Spirit Anna, no site da fic, o nome da nick é AngelSpirit

**Tradutor:** Jessy Snape

**Betagem: **Ivi (Ivinne)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 - Casa de Pedra e Vidro**

Harry estava feliz.

Ele estava rindo um pouco mais agora e tinha, inclusive, retomado as costumeiras batalhas verbais com Malfoy. Embora, na maior parte do tempo, ainda quisessebater no cretino, o importante é que não o fizera. Mais algumas detenções e tinha certeza que nem mesmo Dumbledore poderia impedir que o Ministro o expulsasse de Hogwarts.

Era muito bom, também, o fato de que ele estivesse sentindo-se tão bem, uma vez que o primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano seria jogado mais tarde naquele dia e Harry estava ansioso por isso. Ele não se sentia bem assim há tanto tempo que, até mesmo, os treinos haviam se tornado tediosos.Mesmo assim, havia comparecido a todos os treinos e agora isso seria recompensado.

Ajudaria a manter sua mente longe de outras coisas.

Suas horas acordadas tinham sido felizes, mas, à noite, seus sonhos estavamcada vez mais sendodominados por visões e sonhos com Voldemort. Havia momentos em que acabava de adormecer, para logo seracordado pela dor de sua cicatriz queimando,isso ocorrendoquatro ou cinco vezes seguidas . Então, às vezes, ele relutava para dormir; em outras, dormir era o que mais queria.

"_Bom, ao menos Dumbledore está sendo bem informado_," era o único pensamento que o ajudava nesses momentos em que Harry achava que a testa poderia se partir por tamanhador.

Severus estava sendo informado também.

Ele estivera nas masmorras somente três ou quatro vezes desde o último pesadelo. Basicamente, ele se dividia entre sua própria agonia e a esperança de que as mensagens que enviava a Dumbledore estivessem sendo repassadas ao Mestre de Poções. Quando ele finalmente ia ver Severus, no entanto, suas conversas e discussões tanto sobre sua cicatriz como sobre si mesmo, eram de longe, muito mais extensas que quando contava a Dumbledore.

Ele somente não conversava mais com Severus, poisnão gostaria de ser um fardo para o homem.

x-x-x**xxxxx**

Severus estava preocupado.

Ele não tinha nenhuma razão aparente para tanto, já que o objeto de suas preocupações estava a apenas alguns passos de distância preparando uma Poção Poligonal e parecia estar em melhor estado mental do que havia estado nas últimas semanas. Mas Severus sabia que as aparências podiam enganar. Harry viera o procurara poucas vezes nos últimos tempos e Severus estava com a impressão de que o garoto estava com um pé atrás de alguma maneira.

Isso o preocupou um pouco. Isso e o fato de que Harry parecia muito feliz agora.

Não que ele não estivesse aliviado por Harry ter relaxado um pouco, mas a mudança foi muito repentina. Ninguém melhora de uma hora para outra e, ainda que houvessem sido três semanas, deixava-o preocupado que tal mudança ocorresse sem ajuda externa.

Até mesmo Severus admitia que seu dom para conversar não era tão bom assim que pudesse curar o garoto tão rapidamente.

Severus caminhou decidido na direçãoonde Harry e seus dois amigos cozinhavam suas poções. Quando estava perto o suficiente, disse o mais calmo possível:.

- Venha me ver depois da aula.

Claro que toda a turma, já concentrada tentando fazer suas poções certas, ouviu sua ordem e, como se coreografados, viraram-se todos na direção de Harry. Harry simplesmente os ignorou e continuou cuidando de sua poção sem nem mesmo um balanço gesto de cabeça em confirmação ao professor.

- O que ele quer? Você fez algo errado? - Hermione perguntou ao amigo em um sussurro.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não sei. Acho que descobrirei no final da aula.

- Ele provavelmente está imaginando como você conseguiu não pegar uma detenção e está procurando uma razão para lhe dar uma. - disse Ron baixinho.

- Não seja bobo, Ron. Eu não acho que seja sobre isso, nem tudo é sobre detenções e ser mal, sabe? - Hermione retrucou de imediato.

Ela caminhou em atéRon lentamente, se colocando ao lado dele até que seus ficassem paralelos a a garganta dele. Então, pegando a jarra de cinzas de fada, ela ajeitou-se rapidamente e lhe entregou o objeto.

- Agora, salpique um pouco disso em sua poção. Estou certa de que esqueceu de colocar e, se não o fizer nos próximos minutos, a poção irá desaparecer. Mas tome cuidado, você sabe como cinzas de fada são raras.

Ron fez uma cara expressão zangada e replicou:.

- O Harry também não colocou na dele. Então, Por que você também não o avisa também sobre como sua poção vai desaparecer?

Sem nenhuma palavra, mas com um rolar revirar de olhos, ela rapidamente adicionou jogou um punhado do ingrediente na poção de Harry, torcendo para que o professor Snape não a visse.

-Pronto. Feliz agora?

Ron, em silêncio, colocou um punhado em sua própria poção e retornou ao seu trabalho. Ao seu lado, Hermione deu-lhe um olhar triste, mas, já que estava os ignorando os dois, Ron perdeu todo o momento.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente para os dois.

**xxxxx**x-x-x

Ao final da aula, quando todos os estudantes já haviam saído de sala, Severus fechou a porta e pronunciou um feitiço de silêncio. Harry, que estivera arrumando seu material e engarrafando sua poção, terminou no instante em que Severus virou-se para ele. Harry caminhou até a frente da sala e parou em frente aem direção a mesa do professoro professor e parou de frente para ele.

- Deixe-me ver seus braços.

Harryconteve o sorriso e estendeu os dois braços. Puxando para cima as mangas da veste, Severus rapidamente inspecionou os pouco musculosos braços. Exceto pelas antigas cicatrizes, não havia nada que pudesse lhe interessar.

- Há algum outro lugar em que eu devesse olhar? - ele perguntou.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Isso está ficando cansativo, Severus. - reclamou Harry. - Talvez você devesse tentar um feitiço de desilusão só por precaução. Você sabe, eu posso ter usado um feitiço ou algo assim.

Severus rolou os olhos com a sugestão, mas assim o fez, constatando mais uma vez quenão havia novos ferimentos na pele de Harry.

- Já terminamos?

- Não. - Severus respondeu. - O que está acontecendo com você?

Harry suspirou e puxou uma cadeira. Severus encostou-se contra sua mesa e esperou.

- Não há nada errado. Você sabe disso. - Veio finalmente a resposta. - Eu pensei que nós já tivéssemos chegado a um acordo de que eu preferiria... bom... você sabe, falar com você e contar se algo estiver me chateando.

Severus cruzou os braços e encarou Harry meticulososeriamente.

- Você não vem me ver há quase uma semana. Eu tenho certeza que sua cicatriz tem doído persistentemente essas noites. Sem mencionar que você tem um jogo de Quadribol hoje contra Lufa-lufa em que todos esperam que vença e, pelo que tenho notado da Senhorita Granger e do Senhor Weasley, recentemente eles tem me parecido bastante preocupados com seus próprios problemas, ao invés de lhe serem úteis. Você está me dizendo que não teve que lidar com isso em três semanas?

Com um olhar reprimido, Harry ocupou-se em observar a unha de seu polegar.

- Bom, que maneira de trazer isso tudo de volta. - disse suavemente. - Você tem certeza de que está tentando me ajudar e não me levar de volta ao fundo do poço?

- Harry... - Severus começou suave também e Harry teve de reprimir um sorriso. Severus nunca havia usado seu primeiro nome antes, optando por não chamá-lo de nada. Então, Harry tinha de admitir que uma ocasião tão rara lhe causara causava uma pontada de diversão.

- Ok! - ele interrompeu, não sendo mais capaz de segurar o sorriso.

Olhou para seu professor, checando sua expressão para ter a certeza de que estava seguro e sentiu a necessidade, como sempre nessas horas, de soltar todos os seus segredos para o homem. Severus o encarava preocupado. Issoera algo que Harry gostava secretamente.

- Ok o quê?

- Ok, eu fiz um. - Harry começou novamente - Fiz um,uns três dias atrás. É pequeno, eu juro! Está no meu calcanhar e agora deve estar, provavelmente, curado já que usei somente minha pena e quase nem sangrou.

Certamente, aquela confissão significavaria que Severus desejaria ver ele mesmo para decidir. Então, Harry removeu seu sapato e sua meia, e esperou que Severus removesse o feitiço que o escondia. Era realmente apenas uma fina linha vermelha, já em sua fase de melhora., então, Severus limitou-se a dar a Harry um olhar de reprovação e voltou a encostar-se na mesa.

- Eu não me importo o quão pequenas ou superficiais elas são, eu quero saber. - Severus disse e Harry assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

- Você tem sorrido muito mais e suas notas têm melhorado nas últimas semanas, então eu suponho que isso seja bom. - Severus admitiu mais para si mesmo que para Harry. - Mas você tem certeza de que está bem e que isso não é nenhum truque?

Dessa vez, Harry riu brevemente, e Severus, notou, rápido, como o garoto parecia muito melhor quando seus olhos brilhavam de divertimento.

- Sim, Severus, eu estou bem! - Harry proclamou ainda sorrindo.

- Está bem então, pode sair. - Severus disse com um pequeno gesto. Depois, ele rapidamente removeu o feitiço silenciador.

Naquele momento, Harry já tinha recolhido todas as suas coisas e estava indo em direção a porta. Olhou de volta para professor, agora sentado atrás de sua mesa, e sorriu triste.

Não havia traço de nada nos escuros e profundos olhos expressivos do homem. Severus já havia ido embora e o Professor Snape estava de volta.

- Harry! Você demorou lá dentro. Nós tentamos, mas não conseguimos ouvir nenhuma palavra. Ele colocou um feitiço silenciador? O que vocês estavam discutindo afinal? Ele não tentou...

Hermione e Ron o interrogaram assim que pôs os pés para do lado de fora da sala, com Hermione estranhamente lhe fazendo um milhão de perguntas por segundo.

Sorrindo, ele mentiu para ela da melhor maneira que pôde e decidiu ir ver Severus mais tarde aquela noite.

**xxxxx** x-x-x

- Harry? Espere um segundo!

Harry já estava completamente vestido com seu uniforme de Quadribol, pois o jogo começaria em quinze minutos. Ele havia decidio tomar um ar longe do vestiário, mas, acima de tudo, ele queria pensar longe do frenesi de seus companheiros antes da partida.

Ele se surpreendeu ao ver Hermione correndo em sua direção, já que estava um pouco afastado do campo de Quadribol, observando o mesmo se encher de estudantes.

Assim que estava perto o suficiente, ela correu se jogou diretamente em seus braços, e o apertou em um abraço.

- Tive receio de que você não fosse jogar hoje. - ela disse, ainda o apertando entre seus os braços. – Você nem sequer mencionou isso o dia todo e você tem sorrido mais e mais nas últimas semanas. Então eu estava com medo que você não estivesse bem e fosse desistir do Quadribol. Você é tão bom nisso!

Harry lentamente se desvencilhou do abraço sufocante e olhou para ela, com um sorriso.

- Sobre o que você está falando, Mione?

Hermione corou.

- É provável que Ron não tenha notado nada, mas eu notei. Sei que ainda deve se sentir muito triste com a morte de Sirius, porque não tem comido muito e não tem falado ou sorrido muito desde que voltou a Hogwarts. Sei também que você esconde isso, mas tenho estado um tanto preocupada com você. Você não tem que mentir, nem nada. Nem tem que me dizer o que há de errado, mas você tem parecido um pouco mais feliz e eu fico feliz por isso. Eu posso não ser o Ron, mas nós somos melhores amigos também, sabe. Você ainda pode me contar qualquer coisa. E tenho certeza de que, a essa altura, você já sabe que posso manter segredos muito bem.

Dessa vez, foi Harry quem a puxou para um abraço apertado, ao que ela correspondeu.

- Obrigado - eleriu ao sair do abraço, mas parecia intrigado - Estou surpreso que você tenha notado tanta coisa. Eu pensei que todas as suas energias estivessem voltadas em fazer o Ron demonstrar que notou você.

O rosto de Hermione adquiriu um tom ainda mais vermelho.

-Eu sou tão óbvia, nãosou? Ele é um idiota, um estúpido! Começo a pensar que estou fazendo algo errado. Ele provavelmente está pensando com a cabeça errada desde que entrou na puberdade. Talvez se ele entrasse em seu quarto uma noite e me encontrasse em sua cama, fosse capaz de entender. Que Merlim não permita isso, mas eu estouchegando a um ponto em que começo a repensar a situação. Eu preciso usar todas as armas.

- Hermione! - Harry a repreendeu, mas riu. - Essa não era uma imagem que eu particularmente necessitasse em minha mente. Nem preciso ouvir esse tipo de palavras saindo de uma boca tão linda como a sua. Repreender ou instigar Ron foram sempre os métodos errados desde o primeiro dia, e eu poderia ter lhe dito isso e te poupado de toda essa confusão.

Hermione riu e Harry sorriu para ela.

- Por favor, não se infiltre em nosso quarto e faça aquela coisa da cama. É bem provável que eu morresse de choque muito antes dele entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ela riu de novo.

- Eu terei certeza de avisar a você e aos outros se decidir fazer algo do tipo.

Ela abraçou Harry novamente.

- Você tem que ir. A partida começará em pouco tempo. O time provavelmente vai me matar se eu segurar o apanhador da Grifinória por mais tempo.

- Ok então, eu vou indo - ele beijou a bochecha dela antes de sussurrar. - Eu estou bem agora. Você não tem que se preocupar.

Ela sorriu de novo enquanto se afastava e Harry ficou observando-a correr em direção as arquibancadas antes de fazer seu o caminho em direção ao vestiário e depois pelo corredor que se abria para o campo, com seus companheiros.

Enquanto Simas falava os nomes dos jogadores, Harry ficou escutando o falatório da torcida.

- Vai, vai Grifinória!

E então, com um sorriso que percorreutodo seu corpo, ele montou em sua vassoura e voou em direção ao céu da tarde.

**xxxxx** x-x-x

Como sempre, o Salão Principal estava completamente barulhento quando Hermione, Ron e Harry adentraram para o jantar. O que só se intensificou quando os grifinórios começaram a comemoração ruidosa. Harry havia pego o pomo de ouro na partida de Quadribol, e a Grifinória ganhara de 250 a 70. Até mesmo alguns alunos da Lufa-lufa estavam festejando, ainda que houvessem perdido. Havia sido uma partida brilhante e, para os primeiroanistas que assistiram, fôra ainda melhor do que lhes havia sido contado.

Harry não podia deixa de sorrir.

Ele se sentira tão vivo voando que não pôde acreditar que havia perdido o interesse no excitante esporte. Era impressionante e maravilhoso, e ele tinha um motivo para sorrir e rir novamente. Ele parecia ter esquecido tudo o que ocorrera durante o ano enquanto estava na vassoura. Voar havia levado tudo embora num vórtex.

- Parabéns, Harry! - Dino gritou do outro lado da mesa. - Aquele mergulho foi fantástico, e o giro e a acelerada., foi tudo bom!

Harry sorriu e assentiu em agradecimento as congratulações. Hermione se jogou em cima dele e deu-lhe um rápido abraço, o parabenizando-o.

- Ele está certo, Harry, você foi brilhante hoje! - ela disse. Isso pretendia ser apenas um sussurro em seu ouvido, mas com a barulheira a sua volta, ela teve de aumentar o volume da voz um pouco.

- Ele não foi brilhante, Ron? - ela perguntou.

A comida havia aparecido, e a maioria dos alunos já estava atacando-a. Isso, contudo, não parou o barulho e, se era possível, o volume só aumentou. Ron, que estava sentado no lado oposto a Harry, parecia estar concentrado em observar seu prato, mas sem comer ou falar. Hermione, achando isso muito chato, pensou que a melhor maneira de fazer Ron falar, seria fazendo uma pergunta diretamente a ele.

- Sim, Hermione, ele foi brilhante. - Ron respondeu, olhando para Harry enquanto falava. - Quando é que Harry não é brilhante em alguma coisa?

Por sorte, Dino e Simas haviam desviado a atenção dos outros ao transfigurarem seus garfos em duas pequenas vassouras para reviverem o mergulho que garantira o pomo para sua casa. Então, Hermione não pôde ouvir o final do comentário de Ron, mas Harry sim. Mas Harry decidira que isso era apenas parte da excitação da vitória e não deu muita importância.

Quinze minutos depois, quando o barulho já havia diminuído, ouviu-se um inconfundível som de asas se aproximando. Um dos primeiroanistas da Corvinal levantou-se e gritou, levando o salão inteiro a explodir em risos.

- O correio chegou!

As corujas entraram, cada uma com diferentes tamanhos e cores carregando pacotes e cartas atadas as patas. Eles não haviam recebido o correio a semana toda inteira e a maioria dos alunos já começava a se perguntar o que haveria acontecido fora dos portões de Hogwarts. Como sempre, Harry, que não estava esperando nada, apenas continuou a comer, até Dino gritar.

- Harry, cuidado!

Seguido de Simas:

- Cuidado mesmo, amigo, ela vai deixar isso cair!

Foi bom que avisassem, já que Harry quase não tivera tempo de avistarEdgwiges antes que ela soltasse o pacote que carregava. Harry o agarrou pouco antes que caísse em seu colo. A mesa inteira mantinha sua atenção em Harry enquanto ele desembrulhava o tal pacote de seu papel marrom. Todos os Grifinórios, inclusive os mais novos, sabiam que Harry raramente recebia correio e que, quando acontecia, era mais do que cartas ou doces.

Não ficaram desapontados quando Harry puxou o extraordinário objeto da caixado embrulho sem graça que o continha. Como esperado, mais de um estudante engasgara. E, então, toda a mesa explodiu novamente em conversas.

- Por Merlin, Harry! Isso é o que eu penso que é?

- Nem mesmo meu pai possui uma dessas e ele é um bruxo adulto com uma família para criar!

- Estudantes não tem têm permissão para ter uma dessas. Eu sei! Eu tentei conseguir...

Harry sabia exatamente o que era o objeto, mas tudo o que ele podia fazer era observar em silêncio enquanto todos discutiam sua boa sorte. Mas, por certo, não era boa sorte que o fazia ter uma coisa daquelas.

Afinal de contas, não era qualquer bruxo que tinha a necessidade de ter uma Penseira.

Ele procurou no pacote por uma nota que presumira existir e não se decepcionou ao encontrar um pedaço de papel preso a um lado do embrulho marrom.

_"Nós achamos que você pudesse precisar disso para sobreviver aos dias."_

Não havia assinaturas, mas Harry sabia exatamente a quem o "nós" se referia. Olhou de imediato na direção da mesa dos professores e encontrou a maioria dos olhos dos professoressobre si. Hagrid parecia que teria um colapso por não poder gritar algo para Harry através do salão. A professora McGonagall lhe deu o menor dos sorrisos antes de voltar sua atenção ao jantar. Enquanto que o professor Flitwick estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha e não parecia nem um pouco interessado em sua comida. Os olhos de Dumbledore eram uma explosão de brilho ainda que tenha somente dado um pequeno aceno de cabeça antes de se virar e continuar a conversar com McGonagall. O mais importante de todos era o professor Snape... Severus.

Ele não balançara a cabeça ou sorrira. Tudo o que fizera fôra encarar Harry. Seus penetrantes olhos pretos prenderam Harry através da distância como se lessem sua alma.

Com um sorriso, Harry disse "Obrigado" sem som e, só então, Severus desviou o olhar. Sem sorriso. Sem acenos com a cabeça. Nada, mas Harry sabia que aquilo deveria ter custado um tanto de persuasão do homem para fazer Dumbledore concordar em lhe dar a Penseira.

- Hey, Ron, dá pra acreditar? Uma penseira! - Harry se virou para o melhor amigo - Eu sempre quis uma dessas. Desde de que vi a de Dumb...

Mas ele não pôde terminar, pois Ron levantou-se para sair.

- Onde você vai? - Harry perguntou, chocado.

Hermione também ficara surpresa ao ver Ron levantando tão rapidamente, em especial porque ainda não acabara de comer.

- Perdi a fome. - Ron disse, mas sentou-se novamente para não causar uma cena.

- Ron...

Ron explodiu com o tom de voz de Hermione. Já que estava encarando Harry, não demorou muito para que o garoto realizasse achasse que a explosão era com ele.

- Não é o suficiente você ser Harry Potter, não é? Não é o suficiente que as pessoas mudem suas vidas para servi-lo? Você tem todo o dinheiro que possa pensar em precisar porque todos estão sempre dispostos a morrer e deixar suas fortunas inteiras para você. Mulheres de todas as idades caem aos seus pés assim que o reconhecem. Você não é somente o queridinho dos professores, como de todo o mundo mágico! Mas eu sou o seu melhor amigo, Harry!

Ele não havia gritado as palavras. Na verdade, elas haviam sido ditas entre dentes e com os olhos flamejantes, mas para as cinco pessoas mais próximas que estavam prestando atenção, fôra o suficiente para que se calassem.

- Ron,do que está falando? O que Harry fez? - Simas foi o primeiro a se recuperar o suficiente para falar.

Neville e Dino olhavam chocados a explosão, enquanto que Hermione tivera que puxar o garfo que Harry estava segurando com força de maneira tal que a tremedeira em suas mãos podia ser facilmente notada. Rapidamente, ela entrelaçou os dedos com os dele, torcendo para que os outros não houvessem tivessem notado a visível tremedeira.

Ainda assim, Ron não terminara de falar.

- Uma penseira, Harry! Nenhum outro aluno do sexto ano tem permissão de ter uma! Mas o grande Harry Potter tem tudo o que deseja, não é? Você somente tem de estalar os dedos e todos estarão a sua volta!

- Ron... se isso é sobre a penseira, me deixe explicar porque eu a ganhei... -

Harry começou calmo, mas Ron cortou-o.

- Não é sobre a droga da penseira! Não é nem pelo fato de que você mal fala comigo. Nós estamos na escola há dois meses e eu ainda não sei como foi o seu verão! Ainda assim, você tem tempo de sair a noite quando pensa que todos estamos dormindo. Não pense que eu não sei que você faz isso de vez em quando e não me fala uma palavra. Eu pensei que fizéssemos tudo juntos, não? Agora, tira tirou a única coisa que eu tinhapara mim!

- Ron, se foi algo que eu fiz... -

Harry tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por Ron novamente.

- Se foi algo que você fez? Claro que foi algo que você fez!

Ele apontou para as mãos dadas de Harry e Hermione.

- Você não pode largá-la, não é? A única pessoa de quem sabe que eu estou afim! Sabe disso, e agora, tudo que vejo, é você e ela andando por aí aos abraços e sussurros esses dias. Eu a vi com você no campo de Quadribol antes do jogo de hoje, falando e se abraçando novamente! Porque Harry Potter tem tudo o que deseja!

- Ron! - Hermione o avisou de novo, mas Harry largou sua mão e estancou.

- Se é assim que você se sente. Se é isso o que pensa de mim. Que eu estava tentando roubar Hermione. Então você está errado. - Harry disse calmamente.

Ron praticamente saltou.

- Ah, cale a boca, Potter! Eu não quero ouvir nada do que tem a dizer. Eu vi vocês dois. Eu tenho visto vocês dois por toda parte! Você provavelmente só tem estado muito medroso para me dizer que está afim dela também!

Claro, a maior parte da mesa da Grifinória ouvira aquilo e ficou em silêncio esperando o que Harry diria ou faria em resposta.

Harry, no entanto, somente virou-se e foi embora.

* * *

**Nota Do grupo:**

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Srta. Kinomoto, Drika, Srta.Potter-Malfoy, Mikage-sama, kaza, DW03 (**obrigada pelas duas reviews**), xmaripottermalfoyx, Amanda Poirot, Mathew Potter Malfoy e Eiri.**

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, Four Seasonse também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	5. Na beira do abismo

**Nome Original:** Green Eyes Sublimes

**Autor:** Spirit Anna, no site da fic, o nome da nick é AngelSpirit

**Tradutor:** Maluka-Chan

**Betagem:** Anna Malfoy**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5 - ****Na beira do abismo**

"Onde você esteve? Eu estava esperando você voltar? Você precisa vir rápido."

Quando Severus havia saído do Salão Principal depois do jantar, quinze minutos antes, a única coisa em sua cabeça era tomar uma ducha, corrigir os trabalhos do segundo, quarto e quinto ano, editar o plano da aula do sétimo ano, reescrever o do terceiro ano já que os pirralhos parecem ter esquecido tudo que ele ensinou no ano passado e em algum momento em meio de tudo isso e o amanhecer do dia seguinte, tentar ter pelo menos quatro horas de sono.

Ele não tinha nem entrado no banheiro quando viu a Murta-que-Geme sobre a privada acenando com sua mão invisível.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Em todo seu tempo em Hogwarts a fantasma nunca tinha entrado em seu quarto. Na verdade ele quase poderia se sentir chocado que seu encanamento não estava mais salvo da assombração dela como o resto dos banheiros em Hogwarts.

"Você precisa vir", ela repetiu com grandes lágrimas transparentes caindo por suas bochechas transparentes. "É terrível!"

Severus tentou não se mostrar contrariado. Pelo visto ele certamente não estaria trabalhando como havia planejado.

"O que é terrível? Do que você está falando?", ele perguntou, sem esconder a irritação que estava sentindo. Ela estava lhe dando nos nervos. Ela dava nos nervos de todos e essa performance certamente não estava adicionando pontos à sua paciência.

Ela suspirou e então segurou a cabeça em suas mãos e murmurou dramaticamente. "É terrível. Tem sangue por todos os lados. Tudo arruinado. Você precisa vir. Você precisa ajudar."

Severus sentiu todo o sangue sumir de seu rosto. 'Sangue? Oh Merlin.'

"Quem, Murta?" ele perguntou urgentemente.

De repente ela olhou para ele. Sua expressão mudou para raiva. Moveu-se para flutuar acima dele no ar, suas mãos na cintura, seus olhos brilhando em sua fantasmagórica raiva.

"QUEM VOCÊ ACHA?" ela gritou bem alto. "VOCÊ NÃO SABE?"

Severus respirou fundo para se acalmar. Imediatamente algumas maldições saíram de seus lábios e ele as forçou a retornar onde ele as havia escondido. Ele sabia de uma maldição que a condenaria ao purgatório, forçada a viver entre o céu e o inferno. Sabia uma maldição que a faria percorrer o limbo para sempre amaldiçoada a conviver com almas de outras crianças que foram más. Ele até mesmo sabia de uma maldição que a faria retornar ao seu esqueleto ou seu corpo apodrecido para permanecer pela eternidade morta, mas ainda assim desperta. Se ele pudesse agradaria seu lado negro e alternadamente faria com que ela agüentasse os três.

Mas como não podia, ele precisava dela para dizer a quem ela se referia.

"Não. Murta. Não sei de quem está falando!" Achou que havia mostrado um controle extremo, mesmo que tenha elevado a voz um pouco.

As lágrimas de Murta voltaram a escorrer e ela pareceu perder toda a raiva. Retornando a mesma posição anterior em frente a ele, ela fungou e depois gemeu. Quando pareceu que ela estava pronta, ela olhou-o diretamente nos olhos novamente e por alguma razão pareceu ficar de repente mais feliz.

"É o Harry Potter, claro." Ela sorriu envergonhada. "Acho que ele finalmente decidiu se juntar a mim."

**x-x-x**

_'Dentro de uma bolha_

"O que você fez?" Harry berrou. "Não posso esconder quem eu sou!"

_'Se invisível em um mundo que o ama.'_

Harry soluçou com o pensamento, batendo sua cabeça na parede. Berrando, gritando, soluçando, chorando.

Ele havia rasgado sua capa quando entrou. Quando ele estivera calmo o suficiente para lançar um feitiço e magicamente selar a porta, mas agora ele esta muito longe de estar calmo.

_"Não é o suficiente você ser Harry Potter, não é!"_

As palavras irritadas bateram de volta, invadindo seus pensamentos, consumindo-o em um redemoinho de um escuro vazio. Eles circularam seu cérebro e pareciam empenhados em deixá-lo louco, e ele não conseguia colocá-los para fora. Não conseguia parar a invasão dentro dele.

_"Você tem tudo que poderia querer...!"_

Harry fechou os olhos, cobriu suas orelhas e gritou.

Gritando para afastar o abismo que ameaçava engolir sua alma. Gritando para parar a voz, as palavras, as mentiras feitas para serem verdades. Gritando para restaurar sua sanidade.

Então ele buscou por ar enquanto as lágrimas queimavam seu caminho através da escuridão. Sentiu como se estivesse sendo virado de dentro para fora. Tudo dentro dele estava tentando sair, escapar da caixa na qual ele as havia trancado.

Ele não havia notado quando quebrara o vidro mais cedo. Ou estraçalhado as portas dos banheiros. Ou as pias. Ele havia até mesmo jogado sua varinha em algum lugar e não conseguia se focar tempo suficiente para lembrar onde. Ele precisava dela agora.

Então ele notou que não precisava na verdade.

Havia pedaços de vidro em todos os lugares. Pegou um, apertando enquanto buscava por ar. Enquanto lutava contra o vazio dentro dele.

Também não sentiu quando a macia palma de sua mão era cortada. Tudo que viu foi o sangue que escorria por entre seus dedos, ele trouxe o vidro para o seu braço, alternando entre as mãos.

Ele sentiu os pedaços como pequenas chamas dançando por sua pele. Queimando embora a dor.

_'Sem mais Harry Potter.'_

"Eu!" Harry berrou para o silêncio. "Só eu! Eu não sei como ser perfeito!"

Ele gritou, berrou, falou incoerentemente, palavras que ele precisava dizer a tanto tempo. Correntes de pensamentos e raiva. Rios de dor, que precisavam sair.

_'Preso em sua pequena bolha. Perdido para o mundo exterior.'_

**x-x-x**

"Harry abra a porta!"

Severus chegou a tempo de ver Hermione batendo na porta do banheiro das meninas. Ron a havia seguido, mas estava sentado com as costas encostadas na porta, fingindo não estar ciente do chamado de Hermione para o silencio lá dentro.

"Harry não seja infantil, nós podemos conversar sobre isso. Por favor, Harry," ela pediu, sua testa pressionada entre suas mãos espalmadas na porta, obviamente muito cansada para começar a chamar novamente.

"Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley o que eu posso perguntar sobre isso?"

Os dois estudantes estavam assustados e Severus reparou em como eles tentavam sair da situação. "Não... Nada Professor Snape."

Hermione respondeu enquanto Ron levantava do chão para ficar ao seu lado. Nenhum dos dois conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. Se Severus pudesse iria punir os dois, pois era obvio que era culpa deles pelo qualquer que seja que Potter... Harry tenha reagido mal. Mas, no momento, o importante era saber o quanto Harry havia reagido mal.

"Saiam da frente," ele mandou, e eles relutantemente obedeceram.

Com o ouvido na porta Severus escutou... o silêncio. Feitiço Silenciador. Não era bom.

Ele virou para os dois estudantes o observando com desconfiança e sarcasmo, "Vocês dois terão muito que explicar, mas enquanto isso eu acho que seria bom para os dois ver isso. Eu sugiro que coloquem feitiços de proteção."

Deu tempo para que fizessem isso, então com um floreio de sua varinha, berrou um feitiço. A porta do banheiro explodiu na direção deles.

Harry virou, seus olhos sem foco, seu cabelo uma bagunça, suas mãos e rosto cobertos em sangue. Sua capa da escola, sua varinha e todo o resto, especialmente o chão, estavam escondidos embaixo de vidro quebrado, madeira das portas dos banheiros e porcelana das pias. Seus braços com tremores, suas calças e blusa arruinadas dos cortes que havia feito em sua pele atravessando o tecido. Ambos empapados de sangue dos numerosos lagos vermelhos abaixo deles.

Hermione soluçou em algum lugar atrás de Severus e Ron murmurou, mas a principal preocupação de Severus era o garoto a sua frente.

"Potter," ele falou persuasivamente. "Sr. Potter venha cá."

Quando Harry não se moveu, Severus deu um passo em sua direção e Harry gritou incoerentemente de raiva. Severus parou de se mover.

"Não seja estúpido, você sabe que não irei te machucar," ele tentou novamente, mas Harry se afastou.

Severus respirou fundo e soltou violentamente. Obviamente isso não estava funcionando e ele sabia o porquê. Ele estava tentando ajudar sem perder o tom de autoridade que ele precisava já que Hermione e Ron estavam ali. Harry precisava que ele fosse Severus e não Professor Snape. Um não o outro. Severus estava começando a se sentir esquizofrênico e tentou se lembrar do porque, em nome de Merlin, ele havia decidido ajudar o Garoto de Ouro.

Ele fechou seus olhos com força e lutou violentamente com seu orgulho. Então os abrindo, ele olhou para Harry com um olhar preocupado que apenas Harry teve a oportunidade de ver.

"Harry..." ele disse suavemente. "Harry me deixe ajudá-lo. Deixe-me..."

Harry soluçou suavemente e lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, mas sua expressão se tornou completamente vazia. Como se estivesse perdido em seu próprio mundo.

"Eu não sei como," ele disse arrasado. "Eu não sei como ser perfeito."

"Ninguém quer que você seja perfeito. Ninguém que importe pelo menos." Severus tentou manter o contato visual que ele havia estabelecido, mas Harry olhou rapidamente para Ron e Hermione. Ambos estavam muito assustados para se afastarem da porta.

Somente então Severus entendeu.

"Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger poderiam, por favor, ir ao escritório do Dumbledore. Diga que eu os mandei. Esperem por mim lá."

Escutou enquanto os dois vagarosamente, relutantemente saiam, mas sua atenção ainda estava focada em Harry.

"Harry, venha aqui. Nós precisamos conversar."

Harry virou-se, dando as costas para o homem, segurou sua cabeça entre as mãos e começou a soluçar suavemente, "Vá embora. Apenas me deixe sozinho."

Severus foi em direção a ele e colocou uma mão devagar no ombro do garoto. Harry virou-se como se estivesse chocado, seus olhos ardendo em raiva apesar das lágrimas continuarem caindo, misturando-se com o sangue rolando por seu rosto.

"Não!" ele berrou. "Não me toque! Eu sei que você não se importa! Não quero sua pena ou sua obrigação com a causa. Não quero que me ajude porque Dumbledore está lhe fazendo e você sente que deve ao meu pai e ao mundo!"

Severus o encarou em silêncio. Esperando.

"Ajude-me por mim," Harry soluçou e virou-se novamente. "Ajude o Harry porque ele é o Harry. Não Potter. Não o filho de James. Não o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu. Apenas Harry. Apenas Harry..."

"Você não é uma obrigação Harry. Você deixou de ser desde a primeira noite que sentou em meu escritório e me contou sobre a sua família." Severus finalmente respondeu suavemente. "Mas, você tem sido Potter para mim por tanto tempo, é tudo que eu tenho para começar. Se você quer mais de mim, você precisa me contar mais e não ter medo de confiar em mim. Eu vou trabalhar minhas concepções enquanto formos avançando."

Harry concordou e respirou fundo.

"Eu não pedi para ser eu. Não sei como mudar isso," ele murmurou suavemente. "Ron diz que eu tenho tudo que preciso. Eu não sei. Não tenho tantas coisas. Preciso de tantas coisas que não consigo respirar quando penso em tudo; Preciso lutar contra sempre. Preciso... rir quando quero gritar. Tem tantas coisas que o mundo espera de mim e eu sinto tanto medo; Tenho tanto medo de falhar e eles sofrerem por minha causa."

Ele soluçou, "Severus... é muito e eu vou morrer. Vou morrer se não puder... Vou morrer se não puder respirar de novo."

"Isso era o que eu tanto tentava fazer," Severus respondeu. "Estava tentando lhe dar algum lugar para ser livre e não ter que se preocupar com mundo fora dos portões de Hogwarts. Estava tentando ajudar -"

Harry caiu sobre os joelhos, sentindo como se suas pernas não fossem fortes o suficiente para continuar a carregar o peso do mundo. Ele começou a chorar. Sofrendo de violentas faltas de ar e lágrimas e culpa e raiva e tanta dor estavam correndo sua alma.

Severus estava tentando ajudar. Sim, ele sabia disso. Não por pena ou obrigação como ele secretamente havia pensado. Ele estava tentando ajudar e agora Harry havia arruinado tudo. Ele havia tentado tanto ficar melhor durante as últimas três semanas, mas ele não estava apenas forçando tudo para baixo do tapete, agora ele havia deixado Severus na mão desistindo.

"Eu sinto mu...muito," ele soluçou suavemente.

Severus se ajoelhou atrás dele e depois de uma breve hesitação ele enrolou os braços em volta do muito pequeno, muito magro e segurou Harry apertado contra seu peito.

E Harry soluçou, sem se importar em limpar as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos ou o sangue que escorria por seu rosto.

Sangue de sua testa... da cicatriz que ele tão desesperadamente tentou remover com as unhas e com seus gritos e os pedaços de vidro no chão.

Sem querer continuar sendo Harry Potter.

**x-x-x**

"Aqui. Beba isto."

Severus havia carregado Harry gentilmente de volta aos seus aposentos, grato que agora os corredores estavam vazios e a maioria dos estudantes havia se retirado para seus quartos pelo resto da noite.

Ele deitou Harry no sofá preto em frente a sua mesa e entregou para ele um frasco da poção Omni-heal. Harry pegou sem falar nada e tomou sem protestar ao fato de que ele sabia o que era e o que faria com as feridas, com as quais ele tentou tanto marcar em sua alma.

Não demorou muito para a poção fazer efeito. Um brilho azulado e morno viajou pela pele de Harry, fechando todos os machucados recentes e logo a pele de Harry estava mais uma vez intacta. Sua cicatriz de trovão evidente mais uma vez.

"Logo estarei de volta," Severus disse e esperou por uma reação que ele não estava necessariamente esperando.

Não houve nenhuma, mas um ar triste e sem foco pairou sobre o adolescente em seu sofá. As esmeraldas em seus olhos ficaram opacas, sem o brilho da risada que Severus havia visto naquela manhã.

_'Há tanto tempo. O estrago que pode ser feito em poucas horas...'_

Depois de rapidamente realizar feitiços de reparo e limpeza nas roupas de Harry, Severus andou até seu quarto, na lareira onde um pote de pó-de-flu ficava permanentemente. Pegando uma mão cheia do pó, Severus jogou tudo no fogo.

"Escritório de Albus Dumbledore," falou e então entrou nas chamas.

Saindo na outra ponta, a primeira coisa que ele notou foi o sorriso radiante de Dumbledore. Severus se perguntou se havia alguma maneira de tirar do rosto do homem com um feitiço sem morrer segundos depois.

"Dois mil pontos da Grifinória," ele disse friamente, sabendo que os dois que ele havia mandado estavam em algum lugar no escritório.

Logo notou que eles estavam juntos perto da porta. Hermione estava chorando no ombro de Ron e o próprio Ron estava tão pálido que suas sardas pareciam pontos em suas bochechas. Os dois, sem duvida, logo desmaiariam pelo choque ou coisa parecida.

"Mil a mais, na verdade, pelo estrago feito no banheiro," Severus adicionou, ainda olhando para o Diretor.

"Agora, Severus, não seja maldoso," Dumbledore disse ainda sorrindo. "Por que não se senta para nós podermos resolver isso."

Ele acenou com a mão e cadeiras apareceram em frente a sua mesa. Ron, depois Hermione sentaram, e relutante Severus juntou-se a eles.

"Balas de Limão, alguém? Não? Chá?"

Severus estava a uma silaba a mais em rosnar a distancia. Dumbledore, parecendo ter sentido isso, apenas sorriu e conjurou xícaras de chá.

Um gole do chá e Severus usou de todas suas boas maneiras para não cuspir fora. A coisa estava cheia de poção calmante e Severus realmente não desejava se acalmar no momento.

"Agora, eu entendo que isso seja sobre o Sr. Potter?" Dumbledore perguntou.

Ron e Hermione concordaram, mas os olhos de Severus brilharam em raiva. "Quando isso não tem alguma coisa a ver com Potter?"

Dumbledore sorriu sentindo a preocupação escondida tão cuidadosamente no Mestre de Poções. De novo, Severus não se envolve em assuntos pequenos e alunos insignificantes. Especialmente, já que Dumbledore tinha certeza que vira um brilho de preocupação no fundo daqueles olhos escuros.

"Eu... Ele vai ficar bem?" Ron perguntou em uma voz tremida, e Hermione soluçou.

Severus olhou para ele, "Por que? Vocês dois estavam tentando matá-lo, Weasley? Pensou em poupar a agonia do Senhor das Trevas e quebrar o coração do Potter em pedaços só porque sabe que você pode? Não vou nem perguntar as coisas idiotas que você deve ter dito. Nem preciso saber por que. Você, que é uma das duas pessoas que ele confia e -"

"Severus," Dumbledore interrompeu. "Vamos, vamos, tenho certeza que os dois não desejaram causar nenhum mal intencionalmente. Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger amam Harry como um irmão. Os dois nunca o machucariam simplesmente do nada."

"Então você sabe o que aconteceu? Eles lhe contaram?" Severus perguntou, virando para Dumbledore novamente. "Eu posso apostar que eles não o pouparam de suas crueldades."

"Hermione não fez nada. Não a coloque no meio. Ela estava ajudando..." Ron protestou.

"Claro. Então foi você, Weasley, que fez isso acontecer. Por que não conta ao Diretor exatamente o que aconteceu esta noite. Eu, pessoalmente, adoraria provar o imbecil que você realmente é!"

"Na verdade eu não gostaria de ser privado da informação. No entanto, Severus, se você ainda deseja saber, não tenho duvidas de que eles gostariam de contar," Dumbledore declarou.

Severus encarou abertamente o homem a sua frente. Ele quase podia ler as palavras nos olhos do velho mago como um pergaminho.

_'Lhe dei permissão para fazer isso porque acredito que você pode, Severus. Lembre-se que você foi você que quis tomar como seu trabalho.'_

Realmente, Severus não poderia aturar dessa baboseira por muito mais tempo. Ele levantou-se para se retirar com olhos que provavelmente poderia soltar raios, mas com uma expressão que era calma, se não fria.

"Se essa é a maneira que tem que ser, então com licença. Tenho coisas mais importantes para cuidar."

Ambos, Hermione e Ron, levantaram-se par se retirar também e novamente Ron perguntou, "Ele está bem, Professor? Ele não... morreu... não é?"

Severus parou a tempo de não rosnar em desgosto. O garoto merecia achar que Harry estava tentando se matar. Se assim era o melhor amigo de Potter, ele não queria nem pensar nos outros Grifinórios.

"Você vai ter que esperar para ver," ele disse ruidosamente andando até a lareira, pegou outra mão cheia de pó-de-flu e estava para sair quando Dumbledore limpou a garganta.

"Três mil pontos para Grifinória," ele escutou às suas costas. "Não posso permitir a dedução de pontos das casas por disputas pessoais, Severus. Sinto muito."

"Adeus, Diretor," foi a resposta de Severus enquanto ele raivosamente jogou o pó-de-flu e entrou na lareira.

Ele ignorou o fato de Dumbledore estar radiantemente sorrindo de novo e seus olhos brilhando em quieta observação enquanto ele via Severus desaparecer de vista.

**x-x-x**

Harry estava exatamente onde Severus o havia deixado, exatamente na mesma posição.

Severus suspirou suavemente e resignou-se ao fato de que Harry talvez tenha entrado em um estado catatônico depois de tudo. Claro que se surpreendeu quando na metade do caminho em reescrever o plano de aula para o terceiro ano, o adolescente sentou no sofá.

"Ele acha que eu gosto da Hermione," Harry disse baixinho, Severus segurou o pergaminho em que estava escrevendo e olhou nos quietos olhos verdes.

"Eu não gosto da Hermione," Harry continuou baixinho. "Quero dizer, ela é minha melhor amiga, mas não gosto dela daquela maneira."

"Então tudo isso é por causa dos ciúmes do Sr. Weasley?" Severus perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e Harry concordou.

"Não foi tudo sobre isso," Harry continuou depois de um tempo. "Foi sobre a penseira também e eu, sendo Harry Potter. Ron sempre teve um problema com isso. Acho que era tudo que ele sempre quis dizer, e agora... ele disse tudo."

"Harry -" Severus começou, mas foi interrompido pela voz baixa novamente.

"Não. Eu... ele merece dizer o que ele pensa. Sou seu melhor amigo. Eu..." fez uma pausa. "Tenho escondido coisas dele também, então acho que ele tem o direito de estar bravo."

"Que coisas?" Severus perguntou. "Eu duvido que tenha muito que possa fazer para parar o Weasley quando ele coloca na cabeça em ser franco."

Em resposta, Harry deu a Severus uma olhada perfuradora, depois se levantou para retirar a blusa.

Novamente, Severus não pode evitar imaginar o quão magro o rapaz deveria ter sido, mesmo com uma barriga firme e braços levemente músculos que ele ganhou por jogar Quadribol por tantos anos.

Severus, no entanto, não conseguia tirar os olhos do pequeno conjunto de cicatrizes que corrompia a leve cor de pele no peito de Harry. Cinco ao todo. Severus nem precisou conscientemente contá-las. Poucas, mas com tanto significado.

Harry apontou para uma em particular que parece ter sido a mais profunda. Era mais ou menos três centímetros de altura e corria diagonalmente no meio do peito. Severus forçou sua própria mão a não voar para seu próprio peito enquanto ele encarava a cicatriz.

"Final do quarto ano e então no meio do quinto quando eu a reabri," Harry disse com uma expressão de que ele estava batalhando contra uma memória dolorosa. "Então eu apenas aceitei que sabia. Não importava o quanto eu sangrava, não podia sangrar o conhecimento para fora. Então agora eu já aceitei."

"Aceitou o que?"

De novo, os olhos de Severus foram capturados em um olhar perfurador enquanto Harry respondia vagarosamente, "Que tenho atração por garotos. Eu sou gay. Eu não gosto da Hermione daquele jeito. Nunca vou."

Severus teria adorado pensar que ele estava esperando algo àquela confissão, mas francamente ele estava tão chocado que esqueceu de esconder.

"Seu padrinho sabia?"

Harry balançou a cabeça e disse tristemente, "Nunca tive a chance de dizer para ele."

_'Por Merlin, quanto mais uma pessoa precisa passar antes que tenha pena de sua alma?' _

Um pensamento tão amargo, mas Harry não precisava de amargura, Severus sabia. Depois de tudo que ele tinha acabado de falar ele estava perfeitamente bem com o conhecimento de sua sexualidade.

"Aos catorze? Você sabia disso aos catorze? E você não contou para nenhum dos seus melhores amigos?"

Harry balançou os ombros, "Bom, eu não sabia, no sentido de Saber. Era algo da qual eu não conseguia me livrar. Daí o corte. Quer dizer, eu tive uma queda por uma garota uma vez, mas alguma coisa não parecia certa. E então veio o quinto ano e o que quer que seja que achei que poderia ter com a Cho caiu por terra e no fundo eu sabia porque."

Ele fez uma careta. "Não é que eu tivesse sonhos estranhos ou coisa parecida. Voldemort se sobressaia em qualquer bom sonho que eu tivesse. Era apenas algo que eu sabia. Como, 'esse é eu bravo, e esse é eu... bom... gay'. Estou bem com isso. Não gostaria que o mundo inteiro soubesse, mas acho que talvez eu devesse ter contado a algumas pessoas. Como Ron e Hermione... e Sirius."

"Entendo."

"É, bom, você é oficialmente a primeira pessoa a saber," Harry respondeu ao que ele colocou a blusa de volta e sentou no sofá.

"Bom, então eu me congratulo pela boa sorte," Severus fingiu sarcasmo no que ele voltou a sua atenção ao plano de aula. "Vou cuidar para agradecer a qualquer entidade que me considerou merecedor para receber esta declaração sua."

Harry rolou os olhos e se esticou no sofá, sua cabeça apoiada em um braço, seus pés enrolados na manta, tênis e tudo.

"Obrigado," ele sussurrou depois de uma longa pausa que Severus jurava que ele tivesse dormido.

"Pelo que?"

Harry suspirou suavemente na manta de veludo preto. "Por decidir ser a cola que vai me manter inteiro."

"Não sou sua cola Potter. Esse é o dever dos seus amigos," Severus rebateu. "Eu estava meramente tentando mantê-lo vivo e são por mais um dia."

Harry decidiu não responder, ao invés, depois de uma longa pausa ele perguntou, "Posso ficar aqui está noite? Não quero voltar lá para cima. Estou tão cansado e é tão gostoso e confortável aqui. Só quero dormir."

"Não, Sr. Potter, você não pode ficar aqui esta noite," foi a resposta imediata de Severus, apesar de que ele manteve sua atenção no trabalho. "Você não pode, sob nenhuma circunstância, dormir onde está também. Não esqueça de quem somos nesta escola. Como estudante você não é permitido fazer nada do tipo."

"Não me chame assim!" Harry gemeu, já caindo na inconsciência. "Você me deixara pensar que sou o 'Sr. Potter' quando estiver sem razão."

Severus achou que aquilo não era merecedor de uma resposta, mas dez minutos depois quando ele olhou novamente para a pequena figura deitada no sofá, ele teve que segurar um silvo pela afronta.

Harry havia feito exatamente o que Severus havia proibido e já havia caído no sono no sofá.

**X-x-X**

**

* * *

**

**Nota Do grupo: **

Antes de mais nada, quero pedir desculpas pelo cap anterior, houve um erro e o cap postado foi o não betado, mas já foi corrigido. Obrigado a todos que chamaram nossa atenção. Se encontrarem algum outro erro, podem nos avisar que consertaremos.

**Nossos agradecimentos à: Kikis **(obrigada pelo toque, corrigimos o cap anterior), **DW03 **(erros corrigidos), **Amanda Poirot, xxxLunaxxx, Ia-Chan, BelaYoukai, Cati Okayasu,** **Lilyth,** **Mathew Potter Malfoy, Srta. Kinomoto, flor da aurora, Cati xD, Doesnt Go Away, Bela-Chan e Gabri Chaplin. **

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: **ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!**

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, Four Seasons e também nossas fics não-slash.**

**Os Tradutores**


	6. Saindo por uma abertura

**Nome Original**: Green Eyes Sublimes

**Autor**: Spirit

**Tradutor**: Amanda Saitou

**Betagem**: Nanda W. Malfoy

_**Capítulo Seis**_

_**Saindo por uma abertura**_

X-X-X

Harry estava evitando seus amigos e vinha fazendo isso por uma semana inteira.

Como ele tinha explicado tão simplesmente na noite anterior para Severus, não era realmente que ele não quisesse falar com eles, era simplesmente um meio de ganhar tempo para si. Desta maneira, ele poderia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, e explicar algo tão complexo não iria fazer ele se sentir, ou parecer, centrado.

Severus tinha olhado de cara feia para Harry e perguntado a ele o que tinha acontecido à famosa coragem Grifinória que era seu símbolo. Perante isso Harry tinha rido e contado a Severus a história de como o Chapéu Seletor queria colocá-lo na Sonserina.

Severus agradeceu a sua estrela da sorte por ter sido poupado de ter o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu na sua casa a atormentá-lo por cinco anos. Harry tinha rido novamente e implicado que talvez ele fosse falar com seus amigos no dia seguinte.

Bem, era hora do almoço e Severus ainda estava para ver a reconciliação tomar lugar.

Falando nisso, Harry caminhou para dentro do Grande Salão e olhou sobre a mesa da Grifinória com determinação nos olhos. Ambos, Rony e Hermione, viraram em seus assentos para olhar para ele através do corredor e com um pequeno sorriso, o qual eles retornaram, ele andou e sentou-se na cadeira entre eles.

No meio da refeição Harry virou e falou com Rony e pouco segundos depois Rony passou-lhe o sal. Hermione pegou o sal de Harry a seguir e adicionou na sua comida. Então os três voltaram a comer, parecendo ter uma pequena conversa, até eles começarem a rir repentinamente. Harry deu uma olhada sobre a mesa dos professores e encontrou os olhos de Severus com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto os outros dois continuavam rindo, e pela primeira vez em um longo tempo Severus teve realmente que lutar com força contra a urgência de sorrir de volta.

Harry não parecia esperar mais de qualquer forma, então ele virou-se para seus amigos, ainda estava com seu pequeno sorriso e imediatamente retornou a conversar.

"Como ele está indo Severus?" uma voz macia perguntou ao seu lado.

Severus virou-se para o diretor sentado a sua direita e forçou-se a ser civilizado ao menos. "Você honestamente ainda se importa Albus?"

Dumbledore suspirou. "Severus, você sabe que eu sempre vou me importar imensamente por Harry".

Quando Severus não respondeu, Albus suspirou novamente e continuou a falar.

"Ele parece estar um pouco melhor. Eu considerei os eventos desta última semana como sendo sérios, e peço desculpas se eu parecer de encontro a você a respeito de seu bem estar, mas esse tempo gasto fazendo confidências a você, parece ajudar aos dois".

Severus retornou sua atenção para o velho homem e olhou-o furioso.

"O que você está tentando fazer Albus? Você não pode me dizer que o ano passado não lhe ensinou nada? Você tentou afastar-se também e veja onde acabou. Não pensou por um minuto, que você pode tê-lo passado pra mim porque se sente culpado por ele." Ele disse numa voz dura. "Você é como um avô para ele e a última coisa que Harry precisa é ter que sentar-se sozinho, querendo saber que grande crime ele cometeu dessa vez para ter o mérito de você dirigir-se tão insensivelmente a ele".

"A última coisa que eu penso fazer é arrastar essa criança para dentro dessa inevitável guerra se eu puder evitar isso", Dumbledore replicou e Severus quase se virou em aversão.

"Ele não é uma criança Albus e a menos que você tenha esquecido é de Harry Potter que estamos falando. Ele tem estado no meio dessa guerra desde o momento em que o Lord das Trevas o adornou com aquela cicatriz em sua testa. Ele merece saber mais do que tem lhe sido dito sobre isso, do que qualquer um. Ele merece ser tratado melhor do que a criança que supõem que ele seja", Severus disse tentando não levantar sua voz.

Não seria bom que toda a mesa de professores soubesse da mudança no relacionamento entre ele e Harry.

"Severus", Dumbledore começou com irritante paciência. "Eu entendo que você já está começando a se sentir diferente em relação a ele e eu aprovo isso totalmente. Eu iria justamente preferir ajudar ele da melhor forma que eu puder, do único jeito que eu posso. Harry já sofreu demais, me desculpe se eu acreditei que esse novo relacionamento que você tem com ele talvez o ajude no final. Eu sempre estarei aqui se ele desejar falar comigo Severus, mas você está certo, eu o vejo como eu vejo você, outra criança que precisa da minha proteção. Como você mesmo assinalou, ele precisa de um confidente e não outra pessoa tentando sufocá-lo com amor."

"E você acredita que eu sou essa pessoa? Você por acaso se esqueceu que ele tem amigos?" Severus pronunciou a palavra como se fosse suja.

Dumbledore sorriu. "Ah, mas vocês dois têm muito mais em comum".

Severus achou que era melhor sair, antes que ele fizesse algo drástico como perder a calma no Salão Principal, cheio de moleques supostamente denominados estudantes. Com um olhar furioso para o ainda sorridente diretor e um olhar furioso geral aos estudantes no salão, rapidamente saiu do salão.

Ele tinha os alunos do primeiro ano como à primeira aula daquela manhã, e precisaria de todo o controle possível se desejava chegar ao fim do dia sem enfeitiçar ninguém nessa insuportável escola.

x-x-x

"Aquele seboso! Dez pontos só porque eu quase cometi um erro. Quase! O que teria acontecido se eu _realmente_ adicionasse 'cabelo de **banshee' **na poção?" a voz de Rony estava tão alta que era quase estridente.

Hermione suspirou impaciente, enquanto os três entravam no quarto dos garotos. Harry imediatamente jogou-se em sua cama enquanto observava Hermione olhar furiosa para Rony. Poções era sua última aula do dia e ele tinha planejado estudar um pouco antes do jantar às oito. Parecia que seus amigos tinham outras coisas planejadas.

"Teria explodido Rony! Você deveria se sentir muito feliz que Snape e eu paramos você a tempo, ou a poção se espalharia por toda a sala e quem sabe quais teriam sido os efeitos. Este é o sexto ano de poções Rony, não o primeiro ou segundo. Elas são muito perigosas." Hermione disse, impacientemente.

Rony olhou furioso para ela. "De que lado você está Mione?"

Hermione bufou de raiva e Harry gemeu alto enquanto colocava sua mão sobre o rosto. Ele podia sentir uma dor de cabeça vindo e realmente não tinha certeza se ter seus dois amigos constantemente brigando em seus ouvidos iria ajudar em algo.

"Harry? Oh nos desculpe Harry", Hermione imediatamente disse, enquanto sentava perto dele e o puxava para um abraço apertado.

"Yeah desculpa amigo", a voz de Rony soou tão defensora quanto à de Hermione e Harry gemeu novamente, antes de remover sua mão e sorrir para os dois em retorno.

"Inferno sangrento, vocês não tem que pisar em ovos ao meu redor, vocês sabem", ele provocou. "Eu iria preferir ter algum tipo de alívio da constante gritaria em que vocês dois gostam de se engajar. Melhor ainda, porque vocês simplesmente não se agarram ou algo do tipo, assim todos nós poderíamos ficar felizes?".

Claro, seus dois amigos imediatamente começaram a corar e Harry riu baixinho.

"Mas eu pensei que você também gostava dela." Se possível Rony ficou ainda mais vermelho. "Digo, se você gosta, eu... Eu caio fora... E deixarei vocês dois… Você sabe… ficarem juntos. Quer dizer, eu me sentirei muito estranho e posso precisar de um tempo para me acostumar a isso... Mas... Eu ficarei por perto... Eu acho."

Harry sorriu e virou-se para Hermione. "Bem Mione, parece que você não vai precisar fazer o negócio da cama. O homem saiu e disse que gosta de você duas vezes até agora. Não é justo você não responder a ele."

Com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos, Hermione lançou-se nos braços de Rony e o abraçou tão apertado que Harry tinha certeza que Rony desmaiaria em breve. Em vez disso, Rony retornou o abraço fortemente, pressionando um beijo na sua têmpora.

"Mas, e quanto a você Harry?" Rony perguntou outra vez suavemente, já que ele e Hermione tinham finalmente se resolvido.

"Você não é meu tipo" Harry riu e Rony o olhou de cara feia.

"Você sabe que eu quis dizer sobre você gostar da Hermione também".

Harry ainda estava sorrindo quando disse gentilmente, "Hermione está mais longe do meu tipo que você. Então não, eu não gosto dela desse jeito".

Rony estreitou os olhos. "Bem okay, é um alívio saber disso amigo, mas hey o que há de errado com a Mione?".

Harry gemeu, começou a corar e enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos antes de reunir a coragem para responder, e quando conseguiu, Rony disse que ele falou 'abafado', então teve que repetir.

"Gênero errado Rony", Harry finalmente disse novamente, forçando seu olhar a ficar firme.

A única reação de Hermione foi um "Oh" e um dar de ombros, mas Rony abriu a boca quando 'a ficha caiu'. Harry gemeu ainda corado, mas decidiu que começar no meio do que ele precisava contar a eles não era necessariamente ao melhor coisa.

'_Bem, ao menos é um lugar para começar'._

Ele tirou sua capa e camiseta e apontou para a cicatriz no seu peito novamente, então explicou para seus silenciosos amigos porque ele tinha aquela cicatriz... E porque ele precisava de outros para manter sua sanidade.

Com o tempo, ele estava terminando de descarregar sua aflição em cima deles, Hermione estava chorando novamente e Rony se ofereceu para levá-la a sala comunal. Hermione tinha Estudo Trouxa em meia hora, as cinco, e Rony, tinha História da Magia as seis. Eles tinham deixado suas mochilas na sala comunal e porque Harry tinha sido muito preguiçoso, também tinha deixado a sua lá. Harry os deixou ir porque achou que precisavam de mais tempo longe de sua companhia para pensar.

Assim que eles foram embora, Harry agarrou sua varinha e entrou no banheiro do dormitório imaginando se Severus estaria em seu quarto a essa hora do dia.

x-x-x

Severus levantou os olhos da sua mesa às três batidas na sua porta e nem tentou esconder a surpresa quando Harry entrou na sala. Uma rápida consulta com sua varinha assegurou-o, em uma névoa verde, que ele realmente não estava imaginando a presença do jovem bruxo em seu quarto as 5:00pm.

"Você está ocupado?" Harry perguntou, finalmente fechando a porta e jogando sua mochila no chão, aos seus pés.

"Você tem uma detenção a cumprir?" Severus reagiu e Harry sorriu forçadamente.

"Não", ele replicou enquanto caminhava para a 'sua' poltrona, sentando-se pesadamente. "Eu só precisava de algum lugar para respirar livremente por um tempo. Desde que você se esforça tanto para me fazer relaxar aqui, foi o primeiro lugar em que eu pensei. É claro... Eu posso ir embora... Você sabe... Se... Bem... Você quiser que eu vá".

Severus retornou aos pergaminhos em que estava trabalhando e Harry presumiu que Severus realmente não se importava de qualquer jeito se ele decidisse ficar ou não.

"Você nunca faz nada além de sentar-se a mesa Severus?" Ele interrompeu seu professor.

"Sim. Eu faço. É só a sua falta de sorte que isso seja tudo que eu pareça fazer enquanto você está aqui", Severus replicou, sem olhar para cima.

Harry saltou do seu lugar na poltrona. "Bem, essa é sua chance de me provar o contrário".

Ele esperou por um tempo até Severus finalmente replicar, "Desculpe Potter isso terá que ser feito outra hora. Eu estou ocupado".

"Está certo então, vou simplesmente encontrar outra coisa para fazer", Harry declarou com um rolar de olhos.

Ele caminhou até a primeira prateleira de poções e começou a examinar os nomes lentamente. A maioria delas ele nunca tinha ouvido falar em todos os seus seis anos em Hogwarts e ele estava quase tentado a acreditar que algumas delas provavelmente não eram legais de qualquer jeito. Afinal, o quão legal uma Poção Sangue de Sanguessuga podia ser? A que ele estava procurando não estava no primeiro grupo da prateleira, então ele seguiu para o próximo grupo.

Também não estava lá e ele estava quase se movendo para o próximo grupo quando ele ouviu a voz de Severus.

"Você está procurando por isso Potter ou existe outra poção que você deseja?"

Ele estava segurando um frasco de creme azul claro. Harry ao menos teve a decência de corar e por alguns segundos ele não pôde forçar-se a olhar o outro homem nos olhos. Sim, ele tinha estado procurando por isso, mas, ele também queria verificar o suprimento de poções de Severus. Não que o outro fosse acreditar nisso agora.

Harry acenou. "Não tem um nome?"

"Não, ainda não tem", Severus disse, brincando um pouco com o frasco entre seus dedos. "Talvez, desde que você tornou-se tão dependente disso, você possa querer dar-lhe um nome."

Harry não queria comentar aquilo, na realidade novamente não conseguia encontrar os olhos de Severus, ele começou a encarar fixamente o tapete em baixo dos seus pés.

"Harry", Harry lentamente olhou para cima, à suave palavra, para vagarosamente encontrar olhos de ônix sobre ele "Venha aqui".

Como se fosse puxado por uma corda de interesse nas palavras, Harry caminhou parando ao lado da cadeira de Severus. Sem uma palavra ele tirou suas vestes e sua camiseta. No seu lado esquerdo, entre sua clavícula e braço, corria um corte recente ainda vermelho, mesmo que magicamente fechado para conter a corrente de sangue. Harry nem tentou escondê-lo com um feitiço, então ficava bastante evidente contra o jogo de luz no seu ombro.

Severus levantou da sua cadeira, pouco espaço entre eles, enquanto desarrolhava o frasco. Harry fechou seus olhos esperando pelos dedos hábeis de Severus para aplicar-lhe o creme em seu ferimento e quando os dedos desapareceram, ele abriu seus olhos à sensação de quente abandono formigando, sentindo sua pele curando-se... E ainda não.

"Este é o ponto em que você confisca minha varinha e a enfeitiça para que nunca permita que eu a use para conjurar a lâmina novamente?"

"É isso que você quer?"

"Sim. Não. Talvez" Harry disse, recusando-se dessa vez a se afastar do homem ainda parado perto dele. "Talvez, eu só queira que você faça algo. Me force a parar. Grite comigo. Me ameaçe. Eu não sei. Talvez… Somente alguma coisa."

Severus sentou-se. "Porque Sr. Potter? Para que você tenha algo em que se segurar? E o que acontece nos momentos em que eu não estiver lá para pará-lo... Ameaçá-lo... Fazer alguma coisa? Você usaria isso como uma desculpa para continuar e me culpar?"

"Não!" Harry disse, mas virou um matizado brilhante de vermelho.

Severus igualou-lhe com um intenso olhar. "Bem Sr. Potter, você terá que lutar com esse demônio sozinho. Só você pode parar. Tudo que eu posso fazer é me certificar de que você não morra despropositalmente. Quando você quiser parar, você vai parar."

"Não é tão fácil, você sabe!" Harry disse, enquanto colocava sua camisa e voltava a sentar na poltrona. "Tente ser eu por um dia. Tente viver com o constante conhecimento de existir como Harry Potter para saber como é difícil."

"Eu nunca disse que era fácil para você Sr. Potter. Eu nunca disse que parar seria fácil também" Severus respondeu, retornando a rabiscar no pergaminho a sua frente. "Eu estava simplesmente expressando um importante ponto. Acredite-me, eu não precisaria ser você para entender o que faz e por que. Só porque sua vida não deixa que você flutue sobre o feitiço obliviante,não quer dizertodos os outros deixem."

Harry estava silencioso por alguns segundos antes que seus olhos se estreitassem e ele saltasse da poltrona novamente.

Severus parou de escrever quando Harry parou expectante, ao seu lado. Harry levantou a mão de Severus, que não estava segurando a pena, e empurrou a manga da veste o quanto pode e examinou o braço que segurava. Não havia nada lá. Nenhuma das cicatrizes que ele estava certo que veria, estava presente no braço do professor e Harry corou profundamente.

Ele teve tanta certeza de que as cicatrizes estariam lá. Afinal, o homem não teve a melhor infância também.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha, mas sem uma palavra ele retirou seu braço. Harry retornou para a poltrona de veludo negro ainda corado e sentou em profundos pensamentos por minutos.

"Eu tenho que ir" ele disse muito suavemente, mas não pareceu querer se mover.

"Eu entendo" Severus disse e Harry levantou os olhos para olhá-lo com olhos profundamente tristes.

Finalmente quebrando o contato visual, Harry levantou, pegando sua veste escolar de onde ele a tinha deixado no chão, então caminhou até sua mochila e jogou-a sobre um ombro enquanto alcançava a maçaneta da porta.

"Harry" a voz de Severus o parou. "Porque é tão importante que eu não...?"

"Não é" Harry balançou sua cabeça, então parou e suspirou. "É. É... Porque eu... É muito mais fácil de entender algo se você passou por isso, e eu acho que secretamente eu pensei que você pessoalmente... Entendia."

"Eu entendo" Severus disse novamente.

Harry virou um pouco para olhá-lo e deu um pequeno sorriso. Então, com um profundo suspiro enquanto virava-se, Harry deslizou pela porta fechando-a com um click.

Severus encarou o lugar onde o garoto estivera parado e pensou em todas as cicatrizes que vira no peito de Harry uma semana antes. Então com um leve suspiro retornou aos pergaminhos na mesa a sua frente e prosseguiu a afundar seus pensamentos nas palavras à frente de seus olhos.

x-x-x

Meias cobriam pés apressados pelos corredores, enquanto ele segurava seus sapatos nas mãos, escondido debaixo da sua capa da invisibilidade que ele esperava estivesse escondendo cada movimento seu. Ele percebeu que quando um grifinório entrava nas masmorras da Sonserina nas primeiras horas da manhã sem permissão, quanto mais precauções tomasse, melhor. Por isso, a falta de sapatos e dos passos apressados. Duas voltas para a esquerda, uma para a direita, reto por um tempo, então virar à direita novamente...

'_Ou seria a esquerda novamente na armadura?'_

Harry xingou mentalmente. Depois de todos os passeios que fez para ver Severus à noite, parecia muito mais complicado quando ele não tinha nenhum verdadeiro propósito em mente. Era como se tudo nas masmorras reagisse à suas intenções e eles sabiam que o que ele realmente pretendia fazer não era do agrado de Severus.

Bem, Harry vinha fazendo isso pela semana inteira agora e difícil ou não, ele não tinha intenção de parar tão cedo.

'_Eu preciso fazer isso, droga! De outra forma eu nunca conseguirei dormir!'_

Então, lá estava a porta com a engraçada maçaneta. Sempre aparecia cedo ou tarde, Harry sabia. Ele só precisava ser paciente, jurar e discutir um pouco mentalmente e a masmorra teria pena dele e colocaria tudo de volta na sua ordem correta.

Três batidas muito suaves na porta e como sempre uma silenciosa prece para que Severus já tivesse ido para a cama e Harry pudesse entrar na sala que ele conhecia tão bem agora. Fechou a porta lentamente, então, virou-se para olhar a mesa no outro lado da sala e antes dela estava à poltrona de veludo negro com a crista de 'Snape' na frente do apoio para as costas.

Harry estava realmente começando a amar tudo sobre a 'sua' poltrona.

Colocando seus sapatos aos pés da cadeira ele deslizou para fora da capa da invisibilidade dobrando e a deitando ao lado dos sapatos, então subindo na poltrona ele chegou a sua confortável posição, de a cabeça descansando sobre um braço e os pés enroscando-se perto do outro braço. Então com um leve suspiro de contentamento, lentamente caiu no sono.

Como sempre, Severus quietamente caminhou à esquerda de sua sala quando teve certeza que o garoto estava dormindo para ficar de pé observando a forma descansada, teimosamente quebrando três regras da escola para fazer o que lhe agradava e Severus olhou desgostoso.

Se ele insistia em usar a capa da invisibilidade para esquivar-se, então Merlin, porque ele não era esperto o suficiente para usar a coisa como um cobertor a cada noite.

Suavemente lançou um feitiço temporário de aquecimento, que acabaria uma vez que Harry acordasse como ele parecia vir fazendo toda noite agora e cuidadosamente caminhou para seu quarto. Praguejando mentalmente sobre bruxos intrometidos que tem tolas idéias sobre ele fazendo confissões a um teimoso herói grifinório.

x-x-x

Harry gritou e Severus estava grato por ter lançado um escudo silenciador na sua sala desde a primeira noite que Harry fugiu, uma semana antes.

"Harry acorde!"

Ele sacudiu o garoto, mas em vez de abrir os olhos, Harry manteve-se continuamente gritando. Então, repentinamente parou e os olhos rolaram, sua boca se abriu, mas nenhum som subseqüente saiu. Seu corpo começou a tremer violentamente, silenciosas lágrimas corriam pela sua face e tudo que Severus podia fazer era assistir em horror.

'_A Maldição Cruciatus? Mas como?'_

Arrastando Harry para uma posição sentada, Severus passou seus fortes braços ao redor do corpo trêmulo, sabendo que se isso não acabasse logo Harry acabaria indo parar na mesma ala do St. Mungus que os Longbottoms.

Harry começou a lamuriar, então gemer e logo o tremor diminuiu também e Harry aconchegou-se ao corpo quente contra o seu ainda trêmulo, mas agora, ao menos semi consciente e ciente de que não estava em nenhum lugar perto de Voldemort e que não morreria da dor que sobrecarregava os neurônios em seu corpo.

Ele enterrou seu rosto contra o manto preto do peito de Severus ainda choramingando, tremendo e arfando em busca de ar.

"Inspire e expire lentamente e logo irá passar."

Harry ouviu as palavras que vibravam contra sua face e obedeceu. Inspirava e expirava, ele respirou lentamente enquanto ouvia a batida rítmica do coração de Severus e logo seu coração começou a retardar, batendo no seu próprio ritmo, derretendo para dar forma a uma variação com o ritmo de Severus.

"Harry" Severus afastou gentil e relutantemente Harry do abraço. "O que aconteceu?"

"Não era eu" Harry sacudiu sua cabeça antes de agarrar sua cicatriz, que tinha começado a queimar horrivelmente. "Não foi direcionado a mim eu quis dizer. Era outra família trouxa. Toda uma família. Três crianças e seus pais. Voldemort parecia tão furioso. O bebê estava chorando. Ele colocou o bebê sob o feitiço também e... Era... Todos estavam gritando tão alto e de repente era eu. Eu era todos eles, sentindo sua raiva e sua maldição".

Severus acenou silenciosamente, então levantou para encontrar uma poção em sua prateleira.

"Beba isso, impedirá seu corpo de entrar em choque" ele disse, entregando a Harry a poção que ele bebeu sem perguntas.

"Onde está a sua penseira?" Severus perguntou quando Harry tinha se acalmado e sua mão não estava mais pressionada contra sua testa.

Harry lhe deu um olhar de desculpa antes de responder suavemente, "Deixei no meu quarto. Muito problema trazer até aqui".

Severus andou em torno de sua mesa para sentar-se lá e pareceu perdido em pensamentos por um tempo.

"Você está muito furioso?" Harry perguntou baixinho. "Desculpe ter me enfiado aqui. Eu durmo melhor. Quer dizer, essa noite não conta".

Severus entregou-lhe uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho. "Eu não estou furioso, mas nós não podemos discutir isso agora. Eu quero que você escreva sua visão antes que se esqueça, para que eu possa entregar para Albus. Tente fazer isso até o café da manhã de hoje. Aquela poção não deve ser tomada de estômago vazio."

Levantou-se e andou até a porta de seu quarto antes da voz de Harry pará-lo.

"Severus me desculpe. Por favor, não fique bravo. Eu só... gosto... daqui. Eu disse a você, eu durmo melhor."

Severus suspirou suavemente ainda de costas para Harry. "Eu sei disso. Você tem tido cuidado para não ser pego por qualquer um. Tente não ser no futuro também. Esquivar-se para o quarto de um professor no meio da noite sem permissão, especialmente usando uma capa da invisibilidade, é muito perigoso. Alguém pode enfeitiçá-lo antes e perguntar depois."

"Então eu posso continuar?" Havia um distinto sorriso por trás das palavras.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser Sr. Potter. Você parece ter carta branca quando se trata do diretor e a maioria dos outros professores nessa escola. Mas como eu disse, tenha cuidado. Agora escreva a carta e vá tomar o café da manhã. Eu vejo você em Poções." Severus virou para Harry, de repente olhando feio, mas Harry sorriu maliciosamente, sabendo o que viria em seguida. "Para o seu próprio bem eu espero que você tenha terminado a tarefa. Nós dois sabemos que você não tem esse tipo de liberdade quando se trata de poções e eu, Sr. Potter. Eu não terei escrúpulos em deduzir pontos da Grifinória e dar a você uma longa semana de detenção se precisar."

Harry riu e Severus foi deixado com o preocupante sentimento de não ter sido levado a sério pela primeira vez na vida.

"Essa detenção seria com você professor Snape?" Harry perguntou, fazendo seu caminho até a porta da frente ainda sorrindo. "E eu deveria me preparar para estar no meio da Floresta Proibida sem minha varinha para me ajudar a afastar as perigosas criaturas, porque você sabe que têm que ser ilegal em alguma parte do Mundo bruxo."

Severus o olhou perigosamente e Harry sorriu, então riu novamente.

Cada um deslizou por suas portas. Um lutando contra o desejo de se divertir e o outro já fazendo planos de retornar na próxima noite para dormir na poltrona de veludo novamente.

Ambos na expectativa das aulas de Poções à sua própria maneira.

x-x-x

Nossos agradecimentos à: Sora Black, Srta Potter Malfoy, ArrozinhoChibi, Nanda Lilo, Dark Wolf 03, Amanda Poirot, Srta.Kinomoto, Ia-Chan.

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews, a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics.

Os Tradutores


End file.
